Wo Bist Du?
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Abby ist entführt worden. Was nun? Alle suchen nach der Lösung des Problems. Spielt nach Kates Tod.
1. Chapter 1

Ich habe etwas neues angefangen, das sich um die Serie **NCIS** (oder worunter auch immer ihr die Serie kennt) dreht. Sie ist deutsch, übrigens meine erste FF auf deutsch. Es dreht sich um Abby, aber auch alle Anderen, wobei ich persönlich eine Abby-Maniac bin. Ich liebe diese Frau!  
Das 1. Kapitel ist online. Viel Spaß damit und hinterlasst mir bitte eine Review.

**Dischlaimer:** Mir gehört weder NCIS noch irgend etwas, was dazugehört.

* * *

**Wo Bist Du?**

**1.**

Abby wartete in einer finsteren Straße. Da es schon dunkel war, hätte man sie leicht übersehen können, da sie selbst schwarz war. Nicht ihr Wesen, nur ihre Erscheinung. Wieder schaute sie auf ihr Handy, das genauso schwarz war wie sie und mit einem Kreuz aus Strasssteinen verziert.

An den merkwürdigsten Orten war sie gewesen, hatte die komischsten Menschen getroffen, doch nie zuvor hatte sie dabei ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen, wie sie es im Moment spürte.

_"McGee, wo bleibst Du nur?"_, fragte sie sich zum wiederholten Mal.

----

**Vorher:**

Seit neuestem ging sie zu Untergrund-Partys an geheimen, entlegenen und vor allem unheimlichen Orten. Heute war dieser Ort eine Lagerhalle auf einem stillgelegten Fabrikgelände. Von vornherein hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl, aber zum Glück war sie nicht alleine unterwegs sondern mit Freunden gekommen.

Während die Party auf ihrem Höhepunkt war, erhielt sie einen Anruf. Ein Blick auf ihr Handy genügte, um ihr Herz ein wenig höher schlagen zu lassen, denn sie erkannte die Nummer sofort sowohl als die ihres Ex-Freundes als auch die ihres Arbeitskollegen, Timothy McGee, von ihr auch gerne liebevoll Timmy genannt, zumindest wenn niemand zuhörte.

"Hey Tim."

"Hey Abby. Die Arbeit ruft. Ich hol Dich in 10 Minuten ab. Warte draußen", brüllte er gegen wummernde Bässe im Hintergrund an.

"Mach ich", war ihre kurze Antwort. Viel mehr hätte er auch nicht verstanden, dafür war die Musik im Hintergrund zu laut. Darum legten beide auf.

Einmal mehr liebte sie das Wunder der modernen Technik. Handy-Ortung. Sie hätte McGee viel erzählen können, aber er hätte nichts verstanden, trotzdem wusste er genau, wo sie war. Ein Grund, warum sie in der Forensik arbeitete. Die Wunder der modernen Technik wollten schließlich genutzt werden.

----

Jetzt stand sie dort auf dem gottverlassenen Fabrikgelände mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen und wartete. Seit dem Anruf waren schon 20 Minuten vergangen. Unpünktlichkeit passte nicht zu ihm und war auch nicht typisch für ihn. Ihr Versuch, ihn anzurufen, war daran gescheitert, dass er telefonierte.

----

McGee saß in seinem Wagen und schaute auf seine Uhr.

"Mist!"

Zu spät war dafür kein Ausdruck mehr. Den Besuch des englischen Premierministers in Washington hatte er vergessen und darum die falsche Strecke gewählt, denn Teile der Innenstadt waren gesperrt. Deswegen musste er einen Umweg fahren, auf dem der Verkehr nur langsam vorankam. Abby würde sicherlich schon auf ihn warten, aber er war noch immer nicht da. Im gleichen Augenblick, als er sein Handy vom Beifahrersitz nahm, um sie noch einmal anzurufen, klingelte es.

"McGee."

"Ist sie bei Dir, McGee?", fragte Gibbs.

"Nein, ich bin noch unterwegs zu ihr."

"McGee!", brüllte Gibbs ins Telefon. Für einen Chef war das nicht das richtige Verhalten, aber es war kein unbekanntes Verhalten, denn Abby war eine Art Tochter für ihn. In seiner väterlichen Art ihr gegenüber holte er das nach, was er mit keiner seiner drei Ex-Frauen je erlebt hatte.

"Ich beeil mich."

Die Leitung war sofort still. Grußworte waren nicht Gibbs Spezialität, vor allem wenn seine Laune auf einem Tiefpunkt war.

Das Handy verließ Tims Hand gar nicht erst, sondern er suchte sofort Abbys Nummer heraus und wählte sie.

"McGee, wo bleibst Du?", meldete sie sich verängstigt. Das war ungewöhnlich für sie, eigentlich war sie immer die toughe Forensik-Expertin, selbst wenn es mal brenzlig wurde.

"Ich komme nicht recht voran. Die Straße ist dicht", antworte McGee und wünschte sich, Gibbs oder Zivas Fahrstil zu beherrschen oder sich zumindest zu trauen, so zu fahren.

"Komm schnell, bitte." Sie konnte ihre Angst nicht verbergen.

"Ich bin bald da, Abbs. Keine Sorge", war sein kläglicher Versuch, sie abzulenken.

"OK."

"Bis gleich."

"Ja."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort legten sie auf, obwohl beide noch etwas sagen wollten, doch sie trauten sich nicht. Die Zukunft war ungewiss für die beiden.

Endlich lichtete sich der Verkehr und die Straße war frei, also gab er Vollgas, denn er ahnte schon, was Gibbs ihm antun würde, wenn er sie nicht bald neben ihm sitzen würde.

----

Währenddessen saß Gibbs an seinem Platz und starte auf das Handy, das vor ihm lag. Ein Genie war er in vielerlei Hinsicht, aber Technik war noch nie sein Fall, was er auch mehrfach unter Beweis gestellt hatte. Trotzdem wartete er auf den Anruf, dass alles reibungslos geklappt hatte.

Obwohl er wusste, dass Abby erwachsen war und schon viele Sachen gemacht hatte, von denen er gar nichts wissen wollte, hatte er doch immer wieder ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn sie irgendwo war, wo er sie nicht sehen wollte, wie heute auf dieser Party an dem Ort. Manchmal wünschte er sich fast, dass sie normal sei, aber eigentlich war sie so vollkommen richtig. Anders wäre sie nicht seine Abbs.

Während er nachdachte, wurde er von Ziva und Tony beobachtet. Beide machten sich ihre Gedanken, was in ihm vorging und beide dachten falsch. Sie wussten, wie nah er und Abby sich standen, aber sie wussten nicht, wie nah sie sich tatsächlich standen.

Zivas Meinung nach hing er in Gedanken wieder mal Jenny nach. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was genau zwischen den beiden in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit als Special-Agents geschehen war oder noch immer geschah, aber sie wusste, dass die Geschichte der beiden noch lange nicht zu Ende war.

Tony dagegen verschwendete seine Gedanken nicht wirklich an Gibbs und erst recht nicht an Abby sondern dachte mal wieder an die heiße Rothaarige, von der sein Boss regelmäßig abgeholt wurde.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet Ziva sofort, woran er dachte, zumindest grob. Es musste sich um eine Frau im Speziellen oder allgemein um alle Frauen auf der Welt handeln. „Tony!", zischte sie ihn an.

Beim Klang ihrer Stimme war Tony sofort da. „Hm, was? Ist was?" Verwirrung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder, was kein Wunder war bei den Gedanken an eine gut aussehende Rothaarige mit dem perfekten Auto.

„Ach nichts, ich frage mich nur, woran Du gerade gedacht hast."

„Ich habe gar nichts gedacht. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wo McGee so lange bleibt."

_„Wer's glaubt."_, dachte Ziva und warf einen viel sagenden Blick auf ihren Kollegen. „Man kann nicht nichts denken, Tony. Merk Dir das", sagte sie lachend.

Ein Handy klingelte, aber es war keins von Gibbs Leuten trotzdem schaute er aufgescheucht hoch, um zu sehen, wessen Handy es war. Diese Nervosität gehörte nicht zu seinem normalen Gebaren. Der Rest seines Teams schaute sich verwirrt an und fragte sich, was in ihren Boss gefahren war.

„Boss?"

„Nicht jetzt, DiNozzo."

Diese Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet, also tauschten er und Ziva wieder verwirrte Blicke aus. Das war wirklich nicht ihr Boss.

Das Unerwartete geschah und das Handy, das mittlerweile schon löchrig sein musste, so sehr wie es angestarrt worden war, klingelte. Sofort griff Gibbs danach und nahm das Gespräch an, ohne einen Blick auf das Display zu werfen. „Gibbs."

Stille entstand im Raum während er seinem Gesprächspartner zuhörte und plötzlich brüllte er los: „Was?" Danach war das Gespräch sofort zu Ende, zumindest für Gibbs, denn er warf das Handy weg.

Was geschehen war, wussten Tony und Ziva zwar nicht, aber es musste etwas schlimmes sein, denn seine Stimmung war auf dem Tiefpunkt angekommen.

„Packt Eure Sachen, wir haben einen Fall", brummte er ihnen zu. Weitere Informationen gab er nicht preis und war schon auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl.

Tony und Ziva schauten sich verdattert an und taten dann, was Gibbs ihnen befohlen hatte und gingen mit ihm zum Wagen. Dort angekommen, stiegen sie ein und fuhren los. Ihr Boss war immer noch still.

----

Zur gleichen Zeit stand McGee auf einem menschenleeren Parkplatz und hielt ein schwarzes mit Strasssteinen besetztes Handy in der Hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Neues Kapitel meiner FF, die jetzt langsam mal einen Ansatz von Handlung bekommt.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder NCIS noch irgend etwas, das dazu gehört.

* * *

**2.**

Der Tatort des Verbrechens war erreicht, endlich. Die zehnminütige Fahrt war mit Todessehnsucht gleichzusetzen oder doch ein Mordversuch. Weder Ziva noch Tony wussten, wo sie Gibbs Fahrstil einordnen sollten, aber er war mehrfach auf direktem Kollisionskurs mit anderen Verkehrsteilnehmern gewesen, oder warum er so gefahren war.

Alle stiegen sie aus. Ziva und Tony waren überrascht, McGee zu sehen. Vor allem waren sie überrascht, ihn ohne Abby zu sehen.

„Was ist passiert, McGee?", fragte Gibbs.

„Ich weiß es nicht Boss. Als ich hier ankam, war Abby nirgends zu sehen und ich habe nur ihr Handy gefunden", antwortete er wahrheitsgetreu und hielt das Handy hoch, so dass alle es sehen konnten.

„Warum hast Du es hochgehoben? Du solltest mittlerweile wissen, wie man sich an einem Tatort verhält."

„Schon, aber ..."

„Nichts aber. Wo hast Du es gefunden? War irgendwas anderes zu sehen?", fragte Gibbs mit verärgerter Stimme.

„Nein, es lag dort auf dem Boden und mir ist nichts weiter aufgefallen", erwiderte McGee kleinlaut.

„Ziva, Tony. Sucht das Gelände ab, vielleicht findet ihr etwas. Los!"

Die beiden gingen zurück zum Auto, holten ihre Ausrüstung, fischten die Taschenlampen aus den Rucksäcken und überprüften das Gelände. Ihnen fiel nichts Besonderes auf, trotzdem suchten sie länger und besonders gründlich. Mittlerweile wussten sie zumindest, warum Gibbs Stimmung so mies war. Abby war verschwunden. Allen war klar, dass es für ihn besonders schwer war, schließlich war sie für ihn nicht nur ein Teammitglied.

Während seine Kollegen weiter das Gelände absuchten, stand McGee weiterhin Gibbs Rede und Antwort.

„McGee, wann hast Du das letzte Mal mit ihr gesprochen?"

„Ich war nur noch 5 Minuten von hier entfernt. Sie klang so, so ..." Mitten im Satz hörte er auf zu reden, denn er konnte Abbys Tonfall nicht recht einordnen, eigentlich kannte er ihn gar nicht.

„Wie McGee, wie?", wurde er vom Boss in einem harschen Tonfall unterbrochen und aus seinen Gedanken geholt.

„Ängstlich würde ich sagen. Das trifft es am besten, denke ich. Aber ich kann es nicht wirklich sagen, weil ich sie so nicht kenne."

„Was hat sie genau gesagt?"

„Das weiß ich nicht mehr. Sie wollte, dass ich mich beeile und dann haben wir auch schon wieder aufgelegt."

„Ist das alles?"

„Ja."

„Geh und hilf Tony und Ziva. Ich werde mich mit der Direktorin in Verbindung setzen", sagte er zu McGee ehe er sich umdrehte und zum Auto ging, um sein Ersatzhandy zu holen. Bevor er sich jedoch auf den Weg machte, sagte er: „Noch nie habe ich jemand aus meinem Team wegen Verspätung verloren, noch nie." Wodurch sich Timothy McGee nur noch mehr Schuldgefühle machte.

----

_„Du hast so dermaßen Mist gebaut"_, dachte McGee während er zu seinem Wagen ging, um seine Ausrüstung zu holen. Aus dem Rucksack holte auch er seine Taschenlampe und schloss sich seinen Kollegen an, die schon länger dabei waren, Zentimeter für Zentimeter des Bodens mit ihren Lampen auszuleuchten und abzusuchen.

„Was ist denn mit Abby?", fragte Ziva sofort. Eigentlich war sie oberflächlich betrachtet eher kalt, wenn es um ihre Kollegen ging, aber trotz allem war ihr Abby im Laufe der Zeit ans Herz gewachsen. Sie wusste, dass Abby sich auch um sie Sorgen machen würde, wenn sie verschwunden wäre, also tat sie es ihr nach. Der schlechte Start, den sie mit Abby nach Kates Tod hatte, war längst vergessen. Das Team war wieder zusammen gewachsen.

Auf ihre Frage bekam sie allerdings keine Antwort, denn McGee wollte es wieder gutmachen gegenüber Abby aber auch gegenüber Gibbs und suchte deshalb noch genauer, als die anderen beiden es eh schon taten, den Boden nach Spuren von ihr ab. Dabei blieb er jedoch genauso ergebnislos wie seine Kollegen.

„Probie, was ist los? Du hast Abby verloren?", fragte Tony, „Das erinnert mich an einen Film von ...", begann er nach einer kurzen Pause wieder, wurde aber von seinem Kollegen unterbrochen.

„Halt die Klappe und such Tony. Sie wird nicht von alleine wieder auftauchen. Und hör gefälligst auf, von Deinen Filmen zu reden. Die können uns auch nicht helfen", entgegnete McGee aufgebracht.

Überrascht über das Verhalten seines Kollegen schaute Tony ihn an und fragte sich, warum alle durchdrehten. Schließlich war es Abby, die verschwunden war. Gewöhnlich war es zwar nicht der Fall, dass sie ganz und gar von der Bildfläche verschwand, aber dass sie an ungewöhnlichen Orten auftauchte oder abtauchte, war nicht neu. „OK, Probie. Dann suchen wir halt gründlicher.", raunzte er zurück und wechselte einen Blick mit Ziva, die ihn ratlos anschaute.

Erst durch die Antwort auf seine Worte, erkannte McGee, dass Tony gerade zum Sündenbock seiner Fehler geworden war. Schon im gleichen Moment tat ihm sein Verhalten sehr leid.

----

Sie suchten schon eine Weile den Parkplatz ab, als ihr Boss auf sie zukam.

„Die Direktorin meint, dass es für eine Untersuchung zu früh ist."

„Das war's dann wohl Boss?", fragte Tony

„Nein, das war es nicht. Ihr beide macht weiter", sagte er zu Ziva und McGee, „und Du kommst mit mir, Tony."

„Aber Boss, ich kann auch mit ...", begann McGee, wurde aber kurz darauf unterbrochen.

„Du hast schon genug Schaden angerichtet für heute. Du bleibst bei Ziva!" Gibbs Worte ließen keinen Widerstand zu und so fügte er sich.

----

„Wo geht's hin, Boss?", fragte Tony.

„Wir fahren die Umgebung ab. Du nimmst den einen Wagen, ich den anderen."

„Was sagt Dir dein Gefühl?"

Gibbs schaute Tony nur an und erwiderte nichts. Ob es ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war, wusste er nicht.

----

Langsam kam sie wieder zu Bewusstsein. Ihre Hände waren gefesselt und über ihrem Kopf an einem Rohr befestigt, ihre Füße waren ebenso gefesselt. Der Knebel in ihrem Mund hinderte sie am Schreien, behinderte sie aber auch beim Atmen.

Ihre Sicht wurde langsam wieder klar. Zuerst nahm sie ihre Situation zur Kenntnis. Die Fesseln waren klar, aber der Raum, in dem sie war, war nur durch Ritze in einer Holztür leicht erhellt. Es war nur ein kleiner Raum, in dem sich außer ihr nichts befand. Warum sie hier war, wusste sie nicht.

----

**Vorher: **

Hinterrücks zerrte man Abby in einen Lieferwagen und stülpte ihr sofort einen Sack über den Kopf, wodurch sie die Orientierung verlor. Trotzdem wehrte sie sich mit Händen und Füßen, wurde jedoch von zwei Männern, zumindest ihrer Vermutung nach waren es Männer, an Beinen und Armen festgehalten und konnte somit nicht mehr tun, als zu schreien. Als sie jedoch damit anfing, wurden ihre Peiniger wütend und schlugen sie mehrfach am Kopf, wodurch sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

----

Ihr Bewusstsein war zurückgekehrt, aber sie befand sich in einer ausweglosen Situation und hatte zudem noch Angst. _„Hoffentlich wird mich Gibbs finden"_, dachte Abby.

Plötzlich hörte sie näher kommende Stimmen. Sie stellte sich bewusstlos, ohne einen wirklichen Grund dafür zu haben. Die Tür zu ihrem Verlies wurde geöffnet und durch ihre halb geschlossenen Augen erkannte sie nur einen ganz in schwarz gekleideten Mann. Mit einer Flasche Wasser in der Hand kam er auf sie zu. Bei ihr angekommen schaute er, ob sie schon wieder bei Bewusstsein war, konnte jedoch nichts feststellen. Trotzdem entfernte er ihren Knebel und setzte die Flasche an ihren Mund. Ihre Gelegenheit war gekommen. Als er den Knebel vollständig entfernt hatte, fing sie lauthals an zu schreien, worauf hin er ihr sofort wieder den Knebel in den Mund stopfte.

„Schrei nur meine Süße, Dich wird hier niemand hören", waren seine furcht einflößenden Worte, als er aufstand, um den Raum zu verlassen.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, hier also ein neues Kapitel. Deutsche NCIS-Fanfictions scheinen nicht so wirklich auf Anklang zu stoßen. Egal, ich schreibe trotzdem weiter. Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Seit so nett und hinterlasst mir bitte eine Review, wenn ihr es gelesen habt.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört NCIS und alles was dazugehört nicht.

* * *

**3. **

Tony fuhr schon eine Weile umher, hatte aber keine Spur von Abby gefunden. Genauso schlecht verlief die Suche für Gibbs, auch er hatte keine Lebenszeichen entdeckt. Ziva und McGee hatten den Bereich Zentimeter für Zentimeter abgesucht, aber auch nichts gefunden. Spurlos und ratlos trafen sie sich wieder am Ausgangspunkt.

„Und?", fragte Gibbs.

„Keine Spur, Boss", erwiderte sein Team.

„Dann kehren wir zurück ins Hauptquartier. Sie kann nicht einfach so verschwunden sein."

Alle stiegen wieder in die Wagen ein und fuhren zurück, McGee mit Gibbs im einen Wagen, Tony und Ziva im anderen.

----

Wie immer hatte Tony sich den Platz hinterm Lenkrad erkämpft, denn Ziva war für ihren unberechenbaren Fahrstil bekannt, genau wie Gibbs. Wieder fing er an, über einen Film zu berichten, den er kürzlich gesehen hatte. Natürlich interessierte sie sich nicht dafür, aber sie ließ ihn reden und verlor sich währenddessen in ihren Gedanken.

Sie dachte über ihren Anfang als Kollegin von Abby nach, die es ihr schwer gemacht hatte. Damals hatte sie den Versuch, Abby von sich zu überzeugen, nur aus kollegialen Gründen begonnen. Heute konnte sie sich ein Leben ohne die Verrücktheit ihrer Kollegin nicht mehr vorstellen. Was würde sein, wenn sie nicht mehr auftauchen würde? Ihren Bruder hatte Ziva in diesem Jahr schon verloren, durch eine eigene Kugel. Woraufhin sie den Kontakt zu ihrem Vater abgebrochen hatte. Außer dem NCIS hatte sie niemanden mehr, der für sie aber für den auch sie da sein konnte. _„Was ist nur mit Abby geschehen?"_, fragte sie sich wieder und wieder.

Tony redete zwar über einen seiner alten Filme, natürlich ein Klassiker seiner Meinung nach, dachte aber auch über Abby nach. Er kam aus einer großen Familie mit vielen Kindern und war es gewohnt auf die „Kleinen" aufzupassen und gerade deswegen ging ihr Verschwinden ihm sehr Nahe. Für ihn war sie wie eine kleine Schwester und er hatte die Aufgabe, sie zu beschützen. Aber gerade das hatte er heute nicht getan. Auch wenn er eigentlich der Meinung war, dass sie schon groß war und auf sich alleine aufpassen kann, fühlte er sich mit schuldig an ihrem Verschwinden. Er hätte besser auf sie aufpassen müssen, ihr verbieten müssen, zu solchen Partys zu gehen. _„Abby, ohne Dich sind wir aufgeschmissen. Wie sollen wir Dich nur finden?"_, fragte er sich.

----

Zur gleichen Zeit im anderen Auto schwiegen Gibbs und McGee sich an, genauer gesagt schwieg Gibbs nur McGee an, weil er das Verschwinden von Abby noch nicht begreifen wollte. McGee machte sich Sorgen um Abby und hatte gleichzeitig Angst vorm Boss und dessen noch ausstehende Moralpredigt und schwieg deshalb auch.

Während der Fahrt dachte Gibbs über die Vergangenheit mit Abby nach. Nach und nach war aus ihm und ihr ein erfolgreiches Gespann geworden. Sie half nicht nur bei Fällen sondern auch bei seiner Unfähigkeit mit neumodischer Elektronik. Kurz nach ihrer Anstellung beim NCIS hatten die beiden schon eine Tradition eingeführt, regelmäßige gemeinsame Essen. Besonders vor ihren Geburtstagen fanden diese immer statt. Bald war es wieder so weit. Nächste Woche würde sie wieder ein Jahr älter werden und er hatte schon vor Wochen einen Tisch in einem überteuerten, modernen Restaurant reserviert. Dort wollte sie schon lange essen gehen und dieses Essen sollte eine Überraschung werden. Sie sollte diese Überraschung bekommen, egal wie viele Tag- und Nachtschichten er dafür einlegen und wie sehr er sein Team dafür scheuchen musste.

McGee beobachtete während der Fahrt mehrfach Gibbs aus dem Augenwinkel, der starr und stumm, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, den Wagen gen Hauptquartier lenkte. Die Vorwürfe gegenüber sich selbst wurden nicht weniger, sie wurden eher mehr je länger sie fuhren. Wieder und wieder dachte er darüber nach, wie es gekommen wäre, wenn er nur daran gedacht hätte, dass seine Strecke gesperrt war und er von vorn herein anders gefahren wäre. Er hätte Zeit gespart, wäre pünktlich gewesen und Abby säße mit ihm im Auto. Stattdessen saß er neben seinem Boss, der ihm noch mehr als einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf schuldete. Diese Bestrafung brauchte er, denn, obwohl er sich schon selbst bestrafte, hatte er nicht das Gefühl wirklich gestraft zu sein. Selbst Gibbs Ignoranz gab ihm nicht das Gefühl einer Bestrafung.

----

Abby saß noch immer in der Patsche. Ihr Bewusstsein war wieder voll da, aber mit dem Bewusstsein waren auch Schmerzen in ihre Handgelenke gefahren, außerdem war der Knebel in ihrem Mund mittlerweile mehr als unangenehm. Das Atmen wurde ihr erschwert, ebenso das Schlucken. Das Wasser in ihrem Verlies war eher ein Folterinstrument, als ein lebensnotwendiger Bestandteil. Wie gerne hätte sie einen Schluck genommen, was aber aufgrund der gefesselten Hände und des Knebels unmöglich war.

Seit sie beim NCIS arbeitete war sie entführt worden, in ihrem Labor von einem Kollegen, den sie nie als diesen wahrgenommen hatte, angegriffen worden und vieles mehr, es wurde sogar schon auf sie geschossen. Trotzdem wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Mit den anderen Problemen war sie alleine oder mit der Hilfe von Gibbs und seinem Team, ihren Kollegen, klar gekommen, aber diese Situation war aussichtslos. Es bestand keine Möglichkeit, sich zu befreien, da sowohl ihre Hände als auch ihre Füße gefesselt waren. Abgesehen davon hatten die Entführer ihr Handy weggeworfen, wodurch eine Funkortung unmöglich war. Zusätzlich hatte sie eine von Gibbs Regeln vernachlässigt. „Verlasse das Haus niemals ohne ein Messer." Sie konnte ihn förmlich hören, wie er das sagte, auch wenn sie bisher nie nach seinen Regeln gelebt oder gearbeitet hatte. Aber sie hatte mittlerweile sogar eigene Regeln aufgestellt.

----

Zeitgleich erreichten all ihre Kollegen das Büro, parkten die Wagen und gingen ins Haus. Alle gingen an ihre Plätze und wussten nicht, was sie sonst noch tun konnten.

Es gab keine Spur, nur Gibbs hatte wirklich etwas zu tun. Auf seinem Tisch lag ein Briefumschlag, adressiert an ihn. Nachdem er ihn geöffnet hatte und einen ersten Blick auf den Inhalt geworfen hatte, lies er ihn fallen und griff sofort nach ein paar Handschuhen, die er immer zur Hand hatte, wenn er im Dienst war.

Erstaunt über sein Verhalten, sprangen die Anderen auf und starrten ihn dabei an.

Er streifte sich die Handschuhe über und holte das Dokument gänzlich aus dem Umschlag.

Mittlerweile waren Ziva, Tony und McGee aufgestanden und an seinen Tisch getreten, denn sie wollten wissen was ihr Boss in der Hand hielt. Ein Blick auf den Inhalt verhieß nichts Gutes.

In ausgeschnittenen Zeitungsbuchstaben stand auf dem Blatt Papier: „Ihre Agentin befindet sich in unserer Gewalt. Halten Sie sich bereit."

Alle schwiegen sie, nachdem sie die Notiz gelesen hatte. Gibbs Blick war leer und kalt, sein Team konnte nur erahnen, was in ihm vorging.

„Aber, Abby ist keine Agentin", brach McGee das Schweigen.

„Schön, dass Du das bemerkst, aber das bringt sie auch nicht zurück", polterte Gibbs drauf los.

„Boss, keine Sorge. Wir finden sie. Wir werden einfach den Brief ins Labor ...", begann Tony den Versuch, ein erneutes Gespräch anzufangen.

„Und was willst Du dort? Kannst Du die Geräte selbst bedienen? Nein, dazu brauchst Du Abby und die ist nicht hier, weil sie in der Gewalt von Entführern ist, die wer weiß was mit ihr machen und noch keine Forderung gestellt haben."

Nachdem sich zwei von dreien schon einen wörtlichen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf eingefangen hatten, begann Ziva nicht lange zu fackeln und startete ihren Versuch: „Gib mir den Brief, Gibbs. Abby hat mir einige Dinge im Labor erklärt. Ich könnte zumindest herausfinden, ob ein Fingerabdruck auf dem Brief hinterlassen wurde."

Überrascht schaute der Boss sie an, wobei das für ihn typische Grinsen sein Lippen umspielte. _„Du bist immer noch überrascht, was sie alles kann"_, dachte er und verzog seinen Mund zu einer Art Grinsen. „Mach das und informier mich sofort. Nimm McGee mit, er hat Abby auch schon zigmal dabei zugesehen und sollte wissen, wie die Geräte funktionieren."

Nachdem ihr Anliegen bestätigt war, schritt Ziva zügig voraus, gefolgt von McGee. Gemeinsam stiegen sie in den Fahrstuhl und fuhren ins Labor.

----

Im Labor waren beide zuerst überwältigt von Erinnerungen an Abby, denn es war ihr Labor und ohne ihre Anwesenheit fühlten sie sich wie Eindringlinge, trotzdem versuchten sie, so gut es ihnen als Anfänger auf diesem Gebiet möglich war, ihre Aufgabe zu erledigen.

McGee suchte die richtigen Chemikalien während Ziva die Gerätschaften vorbereitete. Nachdem der Vorgang in Arbeit war und sie nur noch auf die Ergebnisse warten konnten, saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und hingen in Gedanken ihrer mittlerweile schon seit mehreren Stunden vermissten Kollegin nach.

Der Sarg zog McGees Gedanken magisch an. In diesem Zusammenhang bekam Abbys Bett eine doppelte Bedeutung, denn es erinnerte ihn an die schönste Zeit in seiner wechselhaften Beziehung zu ihr und gleichzeitig auch an den Tod, den er im Moment mehr als alles andere fürchtete. Ohne sie war er nicht lebensfähig, auch wenn er dies ihr gegenüber bisher nicht eingestehen konnte. Doch in diesem Augenblick entschloss er sich, dass zu tun, was er schon lange wollte. Sobald sie aus der Gefangenschaft befreit war, würde er ihr sagen, dass er sie nach wie vor liebte.

----

Währenddessen tippte Tony sinnlos auf seiner Tastatur herum. Der Boss erwartete Ergebnisse von ihm, die er nicht liefern konnte, denn er wusste absolut nicht, wonach er suchen sollte. Nichts führte zu Abby. Nichts. Die einzige Spur, die sie hatten, war der Brief, aber den konnten sie alleine nicht analysieren.

Gibbs dagegen hatte für dieses Problem schon eine Lösung gefunden. Entgegen der Nachricht der Direktorin, dass er noch nicht ermitteln sollte, hatte er kurzerhand einen Forensiker aus Washington im Internet aufgetan. Eine Erinnerung an Abby wurde dadurch in ihm wachgerufen.

Sein Untalent für Computer und alles was damit im entferntesten Sinne zusammenhing war weithin bekannt, aber Abby ließ nicht locker und zwang ihn häufig, ihr bei den Erläuterungen über Computer im allgemeinen und im speziellen zuzuhören, wenn sie ihm ein Ergebnis ihrer Untersuchungen mitteilen wollte. Dadurch hatte sich über die Jahre sein Untalent in ein Interesse umgewandelt. Natürlich verschwieg er dies gegenüber jedem und nur Abby wusste Bescheid, dass er mehr konnte, als nur stupide den Bildschirm am PC anzustarren oder mit dem Handy eine Nummer zu wählen. Mittlerweile konnte auch er tatsächlich im Internet an Informationen herankommen. Dies kam ihm in diesem Moment zu Gute.

Mit seinem Handy in der Hand stand er auf und entfernte sich damit von Tony, um den Wissenschaftler James Herold telefonisch zu bitten, an diesem Fall mitzuarbeiten. Dieser nahm die Bitte sofort an, denn aus ihren Publikationen hatte er viel über Abbys Arbeit erfahren und war gespannt darauf, sie persönlich kennen zu lernen und mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten. Dass er dabei helfen sollte, sie wieder zu finden, hatte Gibbs ihm verschwiegen.

Obwohl Tony neugierig versuchte, etwas von dem Gespräch mitzubekommen, scheiterte er an der Entfernung zum Boss. Dieser hatte gerade wegen Tonys Neugierde das Telefonat in einem ausreichenden Abstand geführt.

Da seine Neugierde aber nach wie vor da war, fragte Tony: „Gibt's was Neues, Boss?"

„Ja, DiNozzo. Du hast noch nichts getan, um Abby zu finden, während alle Anderen sich abrackern. Tu was für Dein Geld und finde sie!"

Durch den Tonfall wurde eine Sache für Tony klar. Eine weitere Frage wäre jetzt sein Todesurteil, also beließ er es bei der letzten und machte sich auf dem Weg ins Labor, um zu schauen, ob Ziva und McGee seine Hilfe brauchten.

----

Die Entführer kamen wieder in ihr Verlies, diesmal waren sie zu zweit. Der eine nahm die Wasserflasche und der andere begann, den Knebel zu entfernen. Dabei sagte er zu ihr: „Wenn Du einen Mucks von Dir gibst, bist Du tot. Hast Du das verstanden?"

Da ihr Körper mittlerweile quasi nach Wasser schrie, nickte sie zustimmend.


	4. Chapter 4

Ich habe eine Review, ich habe eine Review.

Hier ist also das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit und vielleicht reicht es ja für einen weiteren Kommentar. LOL

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

* * *

**4.**

Dankbar trank Abby einige Schlucke Wasser, bevor ihr der Knebel wieder brutal in den Mund gestopft wurde. Ihren Durst hatte sie leidlich gestillt. Was sie erwartete, wusste sie nicht, aber sie glaubte noch immer an das Gute und an Gibbs. 

----

„McGee, Ziva!", rief Tony seinen Kollegen zu, die er mit seiner Anwesenheit überraschte. „Was habt Ihr herausgefunden?"

„Wir haben einen Teilabdruck in sehr schlechter Qualität. Ich scanne ihn gerade ein", erwiderte Ziva.

„Und was hast Du so getrieben, Probie?"

„Ähm, nichts Tony,", stotterte McGee zweifelnd, „aber ich habe Abbys Handy untersucht, leider war nichts Brauchbares festzustellen, was wir nicht eh schon wussten. Wie ist die Stimmung?"

„Wie wird sie wohl sein, wenn Abby verschwunden ist und dazu noch ein Entführerbrief auftaucht. Hm? Sag's mir McGee, wie?" Bei allen waren die Nerven gespannt und Tony tat das, was er gerne machte, wenn er nicht wusste, was er noch tun konnte, er stichelte McGee. „Natürlich ist Gibbs hellauf begeistert davon."

„Tony, was habt Ihr herausgefunden?" Auch Ziva war neugierig.

„Dass sie an nichts besonderem gearbeitet hat, an dem wir nicht auch beteiligt waren."

„Aber es muss doch eine Verbindung zu der Entführung oder irgend etwas anderes geben, ein Indiz." Flehend schaute sie zu Tony, denn auch sie wusste nicht mehr weiter genau wie er.

Da Tony dies aber nicht aussprechen wollte, ging er wieder, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wohin.

----

Am Liebsten wäre er endlich ins Bett gegangen, um den verpassten Schlaf nachzuholen, aber niemand anderes hatte das getan oder würde es tun, auch Abby nicht. Sie hätte vielmehr durchgearbeitet bis das Problem gelöst war.

Für ihn hatte sie sich eingesetzt, als er unter Mordverdacht stand, für McGee, als er im Dienst fälschlicherweise auf einen Polizisten geschossen hatte, für Kate, als sie mithalf, den Mordfall zu lösen und für Gibbs hatte sie sich sowieso immer eingesetzt. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren.

Eine Lösung musste aber gefunden werden, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie die aussehen würde. Eine Person hatten sie bisher noch nicht um Rat gefragt, die sich aber niemals scheute, einen Rat zu geben, Ducky.

Also stieg Tony in den Fahrstuhl und fuhr damit eine Etage weiter nach unten. Zum ersten Mal seit sie zurückgekehrt waren, schaute er auf seine Uhr. Mittlerweile waren sie schon mehrere Stunden mit diesem Fall beschäftigt. Erst wurde der Tatort von ihnen untersucht und dann hatten sie noch einige Zeit mit Recherche und Untersuchungen verbracht.

Der Fahrstuhl erreichte das Kellergeschoss und er stieg aus. Eine angenehm kühle Luft herrschte hier. Dadurch wurde er wieder ein wenig wacher. Durch die Schiebetür betrat er den Autopsiesaal.

Palmer bereitete gerade eine Leiche vor.

„Palmer, ist Ducky schon da?"

Überrascht drehte sich dieser um, als er seinen Namen hörte.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Sofort fragte Tony sich, wobei er ihn ertappt hatte, denn er hatte nichts Auffälliges getan, zumindest nichts Auffälliges für diesen Ort.

„Ja, er zieht sich gerade um." Nachdem er das Notwendige gesagt hatte, wendete sich der Gehilfe wieder der Leiche zu, konnte sich aber, wohl wissend dass Tony ihn beobachtete, nicht auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Erleichtert nahm er daher das Geräusch der Tür zur Kenntnis, als Ducky den Umkleideraum verließ und den Autopsiesaal betrat.

„Tony, was machst Du so früh schon hier?"

„Hast Du mit Gibbs gesprochen?"

„Nein, sollte ich?"

„Du weißt es also noch nicht?"

„Was, Tony?"

„Abby ist entführt worden."

„Was? Wie? Wann?"

„Wir wissen nichts Genaues."

„Dann verlass den Autopsiesaal und ermittle weiter. Du willst doch nicht, dass sie dort landet, oder?", sagte Ducky fragend und deutete gleichzeitig zu den Obduziertischen.

Duckys Rede gab Tony neuen Elan, denn er hatte sich nach Kates Tod geschworen, nie wieder in der Autopsie von jemand Abschied nehmen zu wollen. Nie wieder.

„Danke Ducky, das werde ich, keine Sorge."

Auf dem Absatz drehte er sich um und verließ zügig den Autopsiesaal, an seinem Arbeitsplatz wartete viel Material, das gesichtet werden musste. Wenn ihm auch nur ein Fitzel Papier einen Hinweis auf die Entführer geben konnte, so wollte er diesen Fitzel finden.

Von dem Gespräch hatte Palmer nichts mitbekommen, er war schon wieder voll und ganz mit der Leiche beschäftigt, als Ducky zu ihm kam.

----

Gibbs saß an seinem Platz, starrte ins Leere und dachte über die Fälle der jüngsten Vergangenheit nach und was er bei der Durchsicht dieser übersehen haben könnte. Dabei wurde er von der Direktorin beobachtet.

Zu gern hätte sie gewusst, was in seinem Kopf vorging wie wahrscheinlich sein gesamtes Team, aber er war für sowohl für sein als auch für sie undurchschaubar, dabei kannte sie ihn gut.

Auch sie hatte eine Nachtschicht hinter sich. Obwohl sie Gibbs jegliche Ermittlung untersagt hatte, war sie doch sofort ins Büro gefahren. Im Grunde genommen war Abby kein Entführungsopfer auf den ersten Blick, denn direkt hatte sie mit Ermittlungen und Fällen nichts zu tun und war nur im Hintergrund tätig. Doch trotzdem war sie, Jenny Shepard, die Direktorin und somit indirekt verantwortlich für ihre Untergebenen, sei es Gibbs oder Abby oder irgendjemand anderes.

Langsam ging sie mit zwei Bechern Kaffee in den Händen die Treppen runter, denn sie musste wissen, wie der aktuelle Stand der Dinge war. Auch ohne ihre Erlaubnis hatte er Ermittlungen angestellt, das wusste sie. So war er schon immer gewesen.

Auf seine Umgebung achtete er immer, auch wenn er in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien, wie in diesem Augenblick. Natürlich hatte er Jenny schon längst aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt, wie er sie immer bemerkte, sobald sie sich ihm näherte. Denn sie und ihr Parfüm waren einfach bezaubernd.

„Jethro, wie geht es Dir?", fragte sie ihn und stellte einen Becher vor ihm hin. Entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit redete sie ihn mit seinem Vornamen an, obwohl sie im Dienst waren.

„Gut." Er log sie an und grinste dabei schief. So wollte er ihr vorspielen, genau das getan zu haben, was sie verlangt hatte, nichts. Erst danach nahm er den Becher und hob den Deckel an. Schwarz wie die Nacht, wie er ihn seit jeher mochte. Während sie weiter sprach, nahm er einen großen Schluck davon.

„Jethro, ich kenne dich." So sagte sie ihm, dass sie sehr wohl wusste, dass er ihrer Order zuwider gehandelt hatte. „Was habt ihr also bisher ermittelt?"

„Nichts, Abby ist immer noch verschwunden, wir haben ihr Handy und einen Erpresserbrief." Sein ruhiger Tonfall überraschte sie.

„Einen Erpresserbrief? Und das sagst Du mir erst jetzt? Das verändert alles. Eröffne einen Fall."

Obwohl er sie die ganze Zeit unverwandt angeschaut hatte, schaute er erst jetzt in ihre Augen und sie sah Sorgen, viele Sorgen. Ein Mitglied seines Teams, Kate, hatte er schon verloren. Auch noch Abby zu verlieren, würde er nicht verkraften.

„Danke.", war sein einziges Wort, bevor er den Blick von den Augen seiner Vorgesetzten löste.

„Habt ihr irgendwelche Spu..." Abrupt hörte sie auf zu fragen, denn die Konsequenz wurde ihr bewusst. Ohne Abby, die Forensikerin, konnten keine Untersuchungen stattfinden. Nun war selbst sie ratlos, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte. Niemals Schwäche zeigen, das hatte sie von Jethro gelernt.

„Ziva untersucht den Brief zusammen mit McGee. Ich habe außerdem noch einen fremden Forensiker eingeschaltet."

„Ziva?", fragte die Direktorin erstaunt. „Ich regle die Formalitäten wegen dem Ersatz." Für einen Moment dachte sie über ihre nächsten Worte nach. „Abby kommt zurück!", sagte sie mit Nachdruck in der Stimme.

„Ich weiß." Noch einmal schaute er in ihre Augen. Diesmal sah sie keine Sorgen, diesmal sah sie Wut und die Überzeugung, dass er alles tun würde, was in seiner Macht stand, um Abby zu retten. Dann wendete er seinen Blick vollends von ihr ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Abby, während sie langsam wieder zurück ging zu ihrem Büro.

----

Ernüchtert schaltete Ziva bei allen Geräten wieder den Standbye-Modus ein. Neue Erkenntnisse hatte sie nicht gewonnen, nur die Erfahrung, dass diese Arbeit nicht so einfach war, wie es bei Abby erschien.

Sie hatte zwar einen Teilabdruck gewinnen können, der war jedoch qualitativ nicht gut. Als sie ihn nach dem Einscannen zur Identifizierung durch die Datenbanken jagen wollte, wurde sie durch die Mitteilung enttäuscht, dass dessen Merkmale dafür zu schlecht war.

Innerlich verfluchte sie sich selbst dafür, keine bessere Schülerin gewesen zu sein, wie sie es sonst immer gewesen war. Abby hätte sicher mehr Informationen aus dem Abdruck herausgeholt, obwohl es nur ein Teilabdruck war.

„Und nun?", fragte McGee.

„Gibbs wird es wissen wollen. Lass uns hochgehen."

Zügig ging Ziva zum Fahrstuhl. Angst hatte sie keine vor Gibbs, aber den nötigen Respekt.

McGee folgte ihr, wenn auch nicht ganz so zügig. Er hatte auch keine wirkliche Angst vor ihm, dafür aber eine gehörige Portion Respekt, auf jeden Fall mehr als Ziva und Tony es jemals hatten oder zeigen würden. Trotz allem, was er bisher bei Gibbs gelernt und wie sehr dieser sich für ihn eingesetzt hatte, hatte er dies nicht verloren, hatte sich aber angewöhnt, dies nicht mehr zu zeigen. Denn laut Gibbs war Angst ein Zeichen von Schwäche und er wollte nicht schwach wirken.

----

Als sich die Fahrstuhltür öffnete, stand Tony vor ihnen. Voller Elan war auch er wieder auf dem Weg nach oben, um seine Arbeit zu machen und eine Spur von Abby zu finden.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm sahen McGee und Ziva wie eine Trauergesellschaft aus. Woraus er schloss, dass sie aus dem Abdruck keine Erkenntnisse erzielt hatten.

----

Die Dunkelheit ihres Verlieses wich langsam einem düsterem Grau. Über ihr war ein Spalt in der Mauer durch den wenig Licht fiel. Draußen musste es dämmern, also war sie schon mehrere Stunden gefangen.

Ihr Zeitgefühl hatte sie verloren, auch jegliches andere Gefühl. Nur einen Wunsch hatte sie, dies zu überleben und wieder frei zu sein. Sich selbst gab sie ein Versprechen. _„Wenn Du das überlebst, Abby Sciuto, dann kaufst Du dir einen Leichenwagen, was Du schon immer wolltest und Du fängst an, auf das zu hören, was Gibbs sagt."_

Selbst in dieser Situation hatte er immer noch Einfluss auf sie und der war gut. Außerdem wollte sie mit ihm Essen gehen, wie es halt zu Geburtstagen bei ihnen Tradition war. So sollte ihr Leben nicht enden und so würde es auch nicht enden.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Kindergartengruppe ist wieder unterwegs und versucht, Abby zu finden. Vielleicht schaffen sie es diesmal.  
Ich wünsch Euch viel Spaß und danke fürs Lesen.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört die Serie eindeutig nicht. Würde ich sonst heir schreiben?

* * *

**5.**

Schritte waren zu hören, doch einen Plan hatte sie noch immer nicht. _„Wo ist Dein schlauer Kopf, wenn Du ihn wirklich brauchst?"_, fragte sie sich selbst.

Wieder betrat ein Mann ihre Zelle, aber vom Gang her schloss sie darauf, dass es ein anderer war, denn vom Betreten der Zelle an wirkte er anders auf sie, schüchtern oder ängstlich vielleicht. Sie konnte es nicht einordnen.

Der Knebel wurde ihr, wie zuvor, wieder entfernt, diesmal aber ruhiger und weniger brutal als der Kerl vorher es getan hatte. Bevor er etwas zu ihr sagte, drehte er sich noch einmal um, als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, dass niemand in der Nähe war. „Geht es Dir gut?", fragte er flüsternd, denn die Worte waren nur für sie bestimmt.

Schnell wie ihr Hochleistungs-PC im Labor ratterte ihr Verstand ihre Möglichkeiten durch und versuchte, ihre Idee möglichst glaubhaft umzusetzen.

„Nein", flüsterte sie ihm mit einem gespielten Schluchzer zu, „mir geht es nicht gut. Ich habe tierische Angst." Mit ihren Augen und ihrem ganzen Gesichtsausdruck versuchte sie, das Gesagte zu unterstreichen.

„Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Es wird schon wieder", sagte er ruhig zu ihr und gab ihr etwas zu trinken.

Das Wasser trank sie zaghaft, denn mit dem Einsetzen ihres analytischen Kopfes fingen auch die Gedanken an mögliche Gifte ein, die das Wasser enthalten konnte. Für einen Caff Pow hätte sie in dem Moment alles getan, denn da wusste sie zumindest, was alles ungesundes, aber leckeres und für ihr tägliches Leben notwendiges enthalten war.

----

Als sein Team aus dem Fahrstuhl ausstieg, verließ die Direktorin gerade Gibbs Platz. Sofort fragten sie sich, ob es neue Informationen gab. Warum sonst sollte die Direktorin mit ihm sprechen? Viel Zeit für Spekulationen hatten sie nicht, denn sie waren schon an Gibbs Tisch angelangt.

„Boss", räusperte sich McGee, führte seinen Satz aber nicht zu Ende.

Jetzt schaute Gibbs erwartungsvoll in die Runde, besonders McGee schaute er an, denn der hatte ihn angesprochen. Dieser konnte aber nicht weiter sprechen, denn der Blick seines Vorgesetzten machte ihm Angst. Daher übernahm Ziva das Wort.

„Wir haben nichts gefunden. Es war zwar ein Teilabdruck auf dem Umschlag, aber der war nicht verwertbar."

Erstaunt darüber, dass Ziva tatsächlich etwas mit dem Umschlag erreicht hatte, richtete Gibbs seine Antwort nur an McGee und DiNozzo, der trotz der Situation einen Grund zum Grinsen hatte. „Und was steht ihr beiden hier so rum. Ziva hat gute Arbeit geleistet und ihr habt noch keine Information zu Abbys Verschwinden. Stattdessen stehst Du, Tony, hier grinsend in der Gegend rum und Du, McGee, schaffst es nicht, mir eine vernünftige Antwort zu geben. An die Arbeit mit Euch." Nicht überrascht von seiner Antwort und seinem Tonfall gingen die beiden sofort an ihre Plätze und begannen zu arbeiten. Nur Ziva stand noch vor ihm, eine Strafe erwartend, weil sie nichts erreicht hatte. Wie von ihr erwartet, stand Gibbs auf und sie dachte an den Klapps, den sie in wenigen Augenblicken erhalten würde. Stattdessen streichelte er ihr aber über den Kopf als Zeichen für ihre gut geleistete Arbeit.

----

Wieder öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür, doch diesmal trat niemand aus dem Team heraus. Stattdessen war es James Herold, der von Gibbs formlos angeheuerte Forensiker, der aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg.

„Entschuldigen sie", sprach er einen vorbeigehenden Mitarbeiter des NCIS an, „wo finde ich Special-Agent Gibbs?"

Der Mitarbeiter wies ihm den Weg quer durch den Raum, konnte sich aber einen Hinweis nicht verkneifen: „Da vorne ist sein Schreibtisch. Ich hoffe, Ihr Anliegen ist wichtig. Da liegt irgendwas im Argen. Ich würde ihn heute nicht ansprechen."

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe und für den Rat, aber ich werde ihn wohl oder übel ansprechen, er hat mich schließlich heute Nacht geweckt und herbestellt."

----

Der Wegweisung folgend ging er auf Gibbs Schreibtisch zu.

„Special-Agent Gibbs? Mein Name ist James Herold, wir haben heute Nacht miteinander telefoniert", sagte er und streckte ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand entgegen.

Gibbs nahm die Hand und begrüßte ihn: „Guten Morgen, Mr Herold. Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Bevor er jedoch losging, griff er noch nach einem Klemmbrett, das auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, und ging dann mit Herold im Schlepptau fort. Dabei gab er Ziva ein Zeichen, ihnen zu folgen. Diese schaute ihre Kollegen an, ob die wüssten, wer das ist, aber beide schauten genauso ahnungslos, wie sie selbst war, also befolgte sie die Anweisung.

Schnell schritt Gibbs mit dem Gast zum Fahrstuhl. Kurz bevor die Tür sich schloss, konnte Ziva noch hineinschlüpfen. Die Fahrt verlief ruhig, niemand sagte ein Wort. Ein Blick auf das Schalter-Tableau sagte ihr, dass sie in die forensische, in Abbys Abteilung fuhren. Was sie da sollten, war unklar, denn sie hatte alles getan, was sie konnte.

Im entsprechenden Geschoss angekommen verließen sie den Fahrstuhl und gingen direkt auf das Labor zu, das sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit verlassen hatte. Als sie es betraten, lief Gibbs zielstrebig zum Arbeitstisch, wo sie stehen blieben. Nun schaute sie ihn direkt fragend an, aber er erwiderte den Blick nicht und sie konnte auch nichts aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck schließen. Der Mann war ein Buch mit viel zu vielen Siegeln für sie der ehemaligen Mossad-Agentin, die bislang noch jeden im Verhör gebrochen hatte.

„So Mr Herold, dies hier wird vorübergehend Ihr Arbeitsplatz sein. Ziva zeig ihm bitte die bisherigen Ergebnisse."

Ziva griff sich aus einer nahe stehenden Box ein paar Handschuhe, zog sie über ihre Hände und ging fort, um den Umschlag zu holen, den sie vorsichtshalber hier gelassen und nicht zur Asservatenkammer gegeben hatte. Wohl verschlossen in Abbys Büro hatte sie ihn im dafür vorgesehenen Schrank deponiert.

Währenddessen räusperte sich Herold, woraufhin Gibbs sich ihm zuwandte.

„Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, was meine Aufgabe ist. Ich dachte, dass Ms Sciuto hier für die Forensik zuständig ist? Ich habe mich darauf gefreut, mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten. Seit einiger Zeit verfolge ich ihre Arbeit. Ihre Erkenntnisse in dem Erkennen von ..."

Gibbs schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Normalerweise ist sie das auch, aber bevor ich Ihnen weitere Informationen geben kann, muss ich sie bitten, diese Geheimhaltungsklausel zu unterschreiben, da sie kein Mitglied des NCIS sind", erklärte er die Vorgehensweise und legte gleichzeitig das Klemmbrett vor ihm auf den Tisch.

Herold nahm es zur Hand und las es durch, um es danach zu unterzeichnen. Woraufhin Gibbs es wieder an sich nahm und mit der Erläuterung des Falls „Abigail Sciuto" begann.

„Abby ist verschwunden und wir haben noch keine Spur", begann er seine Erläuterung zum Fall.

Herold wirkte im ersten Moment geschockt von der Neuigkeit, dass eine Forensikerin, eine Kollegin entführt worden war, hörte aber trotzdem weiter den Erläuterungen zu.

Die Fakten ihres Verschwindens waren schnell erzählt, auch das sie keine wirklichen Hinweise oder Indizien hatten bis auf den Brief, den Ziva zeitgleich ins Labor brachte, erwähnte Gibbs.

„Das ist Ziva David. Sie gehört auch meinem Team an", stellte er sie vor. „Ms David hat den Brief schon untersucht, konnte aber nichts feststellen. Ihre Aufgabe ist es nun, diesen noch mal zu prüfen", erläuterte Gibbs Herold seine Aufgaben. „Sie können selbstverständlich jedes Gerät benutzen, das Büro ist jedoch tabu."

Nachdem er geendet hatte, ging er selbst zur Tür, um den Verschließ-Code zu aktivieren, so dass niemand mehr den Raum ohne Zugangsberechtigung betreten konnte. Währenddessen warf er Ziva einen diesmal vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Ziva, Du wirst Mr Herold helfen, wenn er Hilfe braucht."

Nachdem er geendet hatte, wusste sie, dass sie den Blick richtig gedeutet hatte. Ihre Aufgabe war es also, Aufpasser zu sein. Ein fast unscheinbares Nicken in Gibbs Richtung sagte ihm, dass sie ihre Aufgabe verstanden hatte, woraufhin er das Labor mit schnellen Schritten verließ und zum Fahrstuhl zurückging.

----

Tony und McGee hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit zuerst beratschlagt, wer wohl der Typ war, mit dem Gibbs und Ziva unterwegs waren, und vor allem was ihre Rolle dabei war. Beide hatten jedoch keine Idee, obwohl Tony zu Recht vermutete, dass es mit dem ominösen Anruf zu tun hatte, den er zu gern belauscht hätte. Trotzdem erwartete Gibbs Ergebnisse, darum hatten sie ihre Spekulationen nach kurzer Zeit aufgegeben und waren zu ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe, Abby zu finden, zurückgekehrt.

Also hatte McGee den Besitzer des Geländes herausgefunden und diesen angerufen, um nach möglichen Überwachungsbändern zu fragen. Der dafür zuständige Bearbeiter war aber nicht zu erreichen. Außerdem hatte er den Zeitrahmen der Entführung durch das letztes gemeinsame Telefonat sowie sein Eintreffen am Tatort möglichst genau eingegrenzt, dadurch hatte er einen groben Ablauf des Verbrechens entworfen.

Tony dagegen hatte getan, was Ducky ihm geraten hatte und nicht aufgegeben. Er hatte den Partyveranstalter ausfindig gemacht und telefonisch Kontakt aufgenommen, um Türsteher nach ihren Beobachtungen der letzten Nacht zu fragen. Bislang hatte aber auch er noch keine Rückmeldung erhalten, daher untersuchte er parallel noch mal die aktuellen Fälle.

Als Gibbs den Fahrstuhl verließ und zu seinem Schreibtisch ging, waren sie dabei, weitere Informationen aufzutreiben, die zu Abby führen konnten. Sie hatten also zugehört. Fragend schaute er sie an, als sie ihre Gespräche beendeten. Ergebnisse waren erforderlich.

McGee begann, seine Ergebnisse aufzuzählen. Durch das letzte Telefonat hatte er erfahren, dass tatsächlich Überwachungsbänder existieren, die per Kurier an den NCIS geschickt würden, und zwar noch im Laufe des Vormittages.

Tony konnte noch keine Ergebnisse aus Gesprächen mit den Türstehern vorweisen, erläuterte aber noch mal alle aktuellen Fälle. „Boss, nichts deutet darauf hin, dass diese Entführung etwas mit einem unserer Fälle zu tun hat."

„Wie weit bist Du in die Vergangenheit gegangen, Tony?", fragte Gibbs direkt.

„Ich habe die aktuell offenen Fälle durchgesehen", antwortete er, fügte aber nach einem Blick in die ihn anstarrenden Augen hinzu, „aber ich werde auch noch die der letzten 6 Monate durchsehen."

„Gut", antwortete Gibbs, der mit den Antworten zufrieden war, und setzte sich an seinen Platz. Ebenso setzten sich Tony und McGee wieder an ihre Plätze.

----

Seine Arbeit hatte Ducky für heute beendet. Nur eine einzige Obduktion war selten, aber es kam schon vor. An solchen Tagen erledigte er normalerweise den Papierkram, der sonst liegen blieb. Dafür hatte er an diesem Tag aber keinen Sinn, denn er musste wissen, was mit Abby los war.

Als Wissenschaftler, die sie beide waren, standen sie sich sehr nahe und arbeiteten eng zusammen, sie untersuchte seine Blutproben und andere Sachen, wenn er sie ihr schickte, dafür gab er ihr häufig Anregungen, wenn sie einfach nicht mehr weiterwusste und eine andere Denkweise brauchte. Sie ergänzten sich bestens.

Über die besondere Beziehung zwischen Gibbs und Abby wusste er auch Bescheid, aber es war nicht schwer, die zu bemerken. Jeder, der die beiden in Aktion erlebt hatte und speziell Gibbs in Zusammenarbeit mit seinem Team, wusste sofort, dass da etwas anders war. Hätte er es beschreiben sollen, wäre er zum Schluss gekommen, dass sie eine Vater-Tochter-Beziehung hatten, ohne dass sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise tatsächlich verwandt waren. Daher fragte sich Ducky nicht nur, was mit Abby war sondern auch wie Gibbs es verkraftete.

Also zog er seine Untersuchungskleidung aus und tauschte sie gegen seinen normalen Kittel und tat es Tony nach, der vor nicht allzu langer seinen Autopsiesaal verlassen hatte, und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben.

----

Irgendwas war anders seit der letzte Entführer den Raum verlassen hatte. Ihre Atmung war leichter geworden. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie es. Der Knebel war längst nicht mehr so fest, wie er zuvor gewesen war.

Nun fragte sie sich nur eins. War es Absicht oder ein Versehen?


	6. Chapter 6

Also dann wünsch ich Euch weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen, denn Kapitel 6 ist online.

**Disclaimer:** Die Serie gehört mir nicht.

**

* * *

**

**6.**

Eingedöst! Sie fragte sich, wie ihr das passieren konnte. Wirklich nichts hatte sie gelernt während ihrer Zeit mit Gibbs. _„Das wird er nie erfahren"_, schwor sie sich. Langsam sammelte sie ihre Gedanken. Die Situation hatte sich nur wenig geändert. Die Fesseln waren immer noch da, ebenso der Knebel, auch wenn der mittlerweile lockerer saß. 

----

Im Labor war Herold mit den ausgeklügelsten Methoden, die natürlich nicht besser als Abbys waren, dabei, den Brief auf mögliche Hinweise zu untersuchen. Ziva hatte er schon für ihre Arbeit gelobt, denn den Abdruck überhaupt sicherzustellen, ohne die dafür notwendige Ausbildung erhalten zu haben, grenzte nahezu an ein Wunder.

Ihn beobachtend stand Ziva daneben und assistierte, wenn er eine weitere Hand benötigte. Von vornherein war sie neugierig, wer er war.

„Sie sind auch Forensiker im Dienst des Staates, Mr Herold?"

„Nein, ich bin freiberuflich tätig und arbeite, wo man mich braucht. Meinetwegen können wir uns auch gerne duzen, nennen Sie mich James. Bei meinem Nachnamen nennt mich eigentlich niemand."

„Gerne. Ich bin Ziva."

Gegenseitig schüttelten sie sich zur Bestätigung die Hände.

Während sie arbeiteten tauschten sie sich über ihre bisherigen Fälle und Erfahrungen aus, denn durch ihre Arbeit hatten sie schon ein gemeinsames Gesprächsthema.

----

Ducky trat aus dem Fahrstuhl und lief zielstrebig auf Gibbs zu, der gerade über eine Akte brütete. Der farblichen Markierung auf dem Einband zufolge war es ein abgelegter Fall, woraus er sofort schloss, dass sie mittlerweile auch schon alte Fälle überprüften, also gab es immer noch keine Spur von Abby, vermutlich nicht mal einen Hinweis.

„Jethro."

Fragend schaute dieser auf, der Ducky, entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit, nicht bemerkt hatte, denn er war zu vertieft in seine Arbeit. Das war aber auch die einzige Möglichkeit, eine Spur von Abby zu finden, alles gewissenhaft prüfen und, wenn nötig, noch mal überprüfen.

„Es gibt noch keine Spur, Ducky."

„Kann ich helfen?" Irgendwas musste er tun, einfach warten konnte er nicht, war doch Abby das Opfer.

Gibbs deutete auf einen Stapel Akten, der auf Zivas Tisch lag. „Schnapp Dir eine von denen und überprüf sie auf mögliche Spuren

Schon beim ersten Fingerzeig auf den leeren Arbeitsplatz hatte Ducky sich dort hinbegeben und den obersten Fall vom Stapel genommen, nebenher hörte er Gibbs weiteren Anweisungen zu. Wenn das Überprüfen dieser Akten hilfreich sein könnte, dann würde er sie prüfen, und zwar eine nach der anderen bis er etwas über Abbys Verschwinden wüsste.

----

Mittlerweile war es schon fast Mittag und abgesehen von Gibbs Kaffee, von dem nur er etwas gehabt hatte, hatte das gesamte Team nichts gegessen.

Wieder kam die Direktorin zu ihnen, diesmal kehrte sie jedoch von einem Treffen mit dem Verteidigungsminister zurück und hatte für ihre mittlerweile schon seit vielen Stunden ermittelnden Agents auf dem Rückweg eine Mahlzeit besorgt und verteilte diese nun unter den Anwesenden.

McGee und Tony stürzten sich darauf, obwohl es für ihren normalen Geschmack zu gesund war. Dann erst bemerkte sie Ducky, der auch mithalf bei der Untersuchung. Ohne einen Kommentar dazu ging sie jedoch mit den nach Tonys und McGees Anschlag übrig gebliebenen Resten erst mal zu Gibbs, dem sie zusätzlich zum Essen noch einen weiteren großen Becher Kaffee vor die Nase stellte. Beim Denken und beim Lösen des Falles würde er sicher helfen.

Danach ging sie zum Fahrstuhl, um Ziva ihr Essen zu bringen und um Abbys Ersatz kennen zu lernen.

----

Direktorin Shepard verließ den Fahrstuhl und ging zielstrebig auf das Labor zu, denn sie wollte einen Blick auf den Forensiker, den Gibbs erstaunlicherweise über das Internet aufgetrieben hatte, werfen. Sie wollte wissen, ob sich der Aufwand lohnte, denn, obwohl sie seine fachliche Qualifikation nicht beurteilen konnte, war ihr jedoch die Beurteilung seiner menschlichen möglich und die war in diesem Team genauso wichtig wie die fachliche.

Beim Zischen der sich öffnenden Tür, als Jenny den Raum betrat, drehten sich sowohl Ziva als auch James um. Beim Anblick des Letztgenannten hielt sie für einen Moment in ihrer Bewegung inne, was ihrer langjährigen Weggefährtin, Kollegin und nun vom Mossad unterstellten Agentin auffiel, obwohl es nur unscheinbar war und die Direktorin sich fast sofort wieder fasste. Ohne weitere, unbewusste Zeichen ihres Körpers ging sie auf den Forensiker zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Direktorin Shepard", stellte sie sich vor.

Sein Blick war nicht viel sagend, aber auch sein Gesicht spiegelte eine Erkenntnis wieder, aber anstatt viele Wörter zu benutzen, schüttelte er ihre Hand und stellte sich vor: „James Herold. Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Als Antwort nickte sie nur.

„Haben Sie schon Erkenntnisse zu dem Fall gewonnen?", wechselte sie routiniert das Thema.

„Nein, leider noch nichts Neues. Ms David hat schon sehr gute Vorarbeit geleistet, ich vervollständige mit ihrer Hilfe nur die Ergebnisse, sofern dies möglich ist", erläuterte er das momentane Vorgehen.

„Dann möchte ich Sie auch nicht länger aufhalten", beendete sie das Gespräch mit Mr Herold, um sich dann Ziva zuzuwenden. „Hier hast Du einen kleinen Imbiss, den ich vor Tony und McGee mit meinem Leben beschützen musste, denn sie waren schon fast am Verhungern und haben sich dementsprechend auf das Essen gestürzt", erzählte sie Ziva mit einem Lächeln, während sie ihr die Mahlzeit reichte.

Durchdringend schaute Ziva ihr dabei in die Augen, konnte aber keine weitere Gemütsregung erkennen. Der Direktorin war klar, dass sie zu viel von sich Preis gegeben hatte durch ihr Zögern und ließ sich deshalb nichts mehr anmerken. Danach verließ sie zügig das Labor. Als Direktorin hatte sie zumindest immer eine Ausrede, schnell den Raum zu verlassen.

----

Ein Knurren, tief und laut, entfloh Abbys Magen. Hunger nannte sich das Gefühl. Wie lange war ihre letzte Mahlzeit her? Wie spät war es überhaupt? Für diese Fragen hatte sie keine Antwort, aber es war noch heller geworden. Von dem wenigen Licht, das in ihr Verlies fiel, schätzte sie die Tageszeit auf Mittag, genauer ging es unter den Umständen nicht.

Wieder waren Schritte zu hören. Hoffentlich würden die Entführer ein Erbarmen mit ihrem Magen haben. Auch wenn sie sich wieder Gedanken machte, was man ihr alles geben könnte, war der Hunger doch stärker. _„Bitte bringt mir etwas zu essen", _flehte sie gedanklich.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann betrat ein Tablett tragend den Raum. Für sie war nicht klar, welcher Entführer es war, also war sie auf der Hut. Ihr Knebel wurde ihr vorsichtig aus dem Mund entfernt, zu vorsichtig für einen der Anderen. Sofort war sie sich sicher, dass es der sanfte Entführer war.

„Hier ist etwas zu essen, ich hole das Tablett später wieder", sagte er ihr, während er auf das Essen deutete.

Erstaunt darüber, dass er die Situation nicht ganz im Blick hatte, rüttelte sie an ihren Fesseln, um zu zeigen, dass sie gar nicht in der Lage war, das gebrachte Essen selbstständig anzurühren.

„Oh." Schnell bemühte er sich darum, ihre Fesseln an den Händen zu öffnen.

Als sie endlich offen waren und ihre Hände frei, bedankte sie sich und griff zu dem Stück trockenes Brot und das daneben stehende Wasser. Diese Mahlzeit war karg und nicht geeignet, langfristig Hunger zu stillen, aber es würde für den Moment reichen.

Nach kurzer Zeit beendete sie ihr Mahl und schaute ihren Entführer an. „Ich müsste mal."

„Was?"

„Für kleine Forensikerinnen."

„Oh. Da kann ich jetzt nicht helfen."

„Dringend."

„Na gut, dann lös ich die Fesseln an den Füßen jetzt auch noch, aber Du sagst das niemanden."

„Klar."

Er ging nah an sie heran und begann, die Fesseln zu öffnen.


	7. Chapter 7

Neuer Teil, neues Glück - oder so ähnlich. Also das nächste Kapitel ist online, lasst mich wissen, was Ihr davon haltet und viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört die Serie nicht.

* * *

**7. **

Nachdem die Fesseln endlich offen waren, trat er einen Schritt zurück. Woraufhin Abby sich räusperte und er ihr postwendend einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. 

„Entschuldige bitte, aber ich steh nicht so auf Zuschauer bei wichtigen Geschäften."

„Ach so", antwortete der Entführer und drehte sich um.

„Aber Du stehst offenbar darauf, Frauen beim Pinkeln zuzuhören?", fragte sie, dieses Mal war ihre Stimme sehr ungeduldig und in der für sie typischen, andere verunsichernden Art, die sie schon oft bei McGee erfolgreich angewendet hatte.

„Nein", brachte er stotternd hervor und bewegte sich einige Schritte von ihr weg, „aber beeil Dich bitte."

Nachdem genug Abstand zwischen ihnen herrschte, bewegte sie sich auch und öffnete den Gürtel ihrer Hose.

----

„Jethro, ich glaube, ich habe hier etwas." Mit großen Schritten lief Ducky zu dessen Schreibtisch, um seinen Pfund zu zeigen. McGee und DiNozzo standen ebenfalls auf und begaben sich zum Schreibtisch ihres Vorgesetzten, um an der Erkenntnis des Pathologen teilzuhaben.

„Was hast Du gefunden?"

„Schau Dir diesen Fall an. Irgendwas ist komisch. Abby arbeitet noch daran. Das Muster ist ähnlich. Urplötzlich verschwundene Menschen, in Gegenden, in denen entweder niemand Zeuge eines Verbrechens wird oder es keine Zeugen gibt. Vielleicht ist es der ..."

Ungeduldig schaute Gibbs ihn an, denn er wollte selbst den Fall überprüfen, bevor er voreilige Schlüsse zog, was Ducky bemerkte. Also übergab er die Akte und ging zurück zu seinem derzeitigen Arbeitsplatz, um weitere Fälle auf Gemeinsamkeiten und Auffälligkeiten hin zu überprüfen.

DiNozzo entschied sich dafür, das gleiche zu tun, McGee aber machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Fahrstuhl.

----

Ihren Snack hatte Ziva schon längst gegessen und war unlängst wieder mit James im Labor tätig. Bislang hatten sie sich während der Arbeit nett unterhalten, was sie aber nicht von ihrer Aufgabe abbrachte, ein Auge auf ihn und seine Arbeit zu haben. Ihr Bauchgefühl veranlasste sie zur Vorsicht, wobei ihr der Grund nicht klar war. Trotzdem behielt sie ihren kollegialen Umgang bei.

----

Überraschend für alle klappte Gibbs die Akte von Ducky zu. Tatsächlich waren Ähnlichkeiten vorhanden, aber sie hatten keine stichhaltigen Beweise und Verdächtige gab es in dem Fall auch noch nicht. Die Spur war vorerst im Sande verlaufen. Nun hatte er etwas anderes zu erledigen, also stand er auf und ging zielstrebig zum Fahrstuhl.

Als dessen Türen sich öffneten, verließ McGee ihn mit einem Karton im Arm. Mit einer Hand hielt Gibbs die Tür des Fahrstuhls für sich offen und schaute seinen Untergebenen prüfend an.

„Was hast Du da?"

„Die Überwachungsbänder vom Tatort, Boss. Ich werde sie gleich sichten."

„Hier?"

„Nein, ich hole nur meine Notizen und arbeite dann im Labor weiter."

„OK."

McGee war aus dem Verhör entlassen worden, während Gibbs in den Fahrstuhl stieg und abwärts fuhr.

----

Den Fahrstuhl verließ Gibbs in der forensischen Abteilung und betrat das Labor. Vom Geräusch der Tür überrascht, drehte Ziva sich um und schaute ihn an, ebenso tat es der Ersatz-Forensiker.

„Ergebnisse?", fragte er geradeaus.

„Bisher keine, aber wir arbeiten noch daran. Leider ist Ihre Anwesenheit kein Ergebnis sondern eher ein Hindernis. Wenn Sie also so nett wären und bitte wieder gehen würden? Danke!", antwortete der Forensiker ebenfalls ohne Umschweife in einem eisigen Ton.

Diese Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet, denn normalerweise bot ihm nur Abby derart die Stirn. Da er aber im Moment auf Herold angewiesen war, ließ er ihn auch gewähren und warf nur noch Ziva einen fragenden Blick zu, die ihm daraufhin durch einen Blick ihren Gedanken und ihre Befürchtung, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sein könnte, mitteilen wollte. Wirklich verstanden hatte Gibbs sie nicht, aber die Tatsache, dass etwas faul war, hatte er verstanden. Allerdings wunderte er sich, dass ihn sein berühmtes Gefühl nicht vor dem Kerl gewarnt hatte, schob es aber vorerst auf Abbys Verschwinden und dem damit verbundenen Stress. Außerdem hatte er Angst, die er nicht zeigen konnte, war sie doch für ihn die Tochter, die er zu früh verloren hatte. Bevor er gedanklich jedoch wieder in die Vergangenheit abschweifte, machte er sich auf den Rückweg.

----

Am Fahrstuhl angelangt, traf er wieder auf McGee, der gerade ausgestiegen war und den gleichen wie zuvor Karton im Arm hielt, zusätzlich aber auch einen aufgeschlagenen, mit Notizen beschriebenen Block dabei hatte.

Auch die zweite, direkte Begegnung mit seinem Boss verhalf ihm nicht zu Luftsprüngen. Er wollte sie einfach nur überstehen und setzte deshalb, in der Hoffnung ihn einfach zu passieren, langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen.

„McGee!"

_„Mist! Was es wohl jetzt ist?"_, dachte McGee. „Ja, Boss?"

„Achte, während Du im Labor arbeitest, auf den Forensiker und auch auf etwaige Zeichen von Ziva. Es ist möglich, dass sie mit Dir kommunizieren wird, wortlos. OK?" Fragend schaute er McGee an.

„Geht klar, Boss", antwortete er und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Währenddessen betrat Gibbs den Fahrstuhl und fuhr wieder hoch.

----

Ihre Hose hatte sie nicht geöffnet, stattdessen hatte Abby unbemerkt von ihrem Entführer den Gürtel aus ihrer Hose gezogen und bewegte sich leise und vorsichtig auf seinen Rücken zu. Wieder einmal war sie froh darüber, ein Goth zu sein, denn die Vorteile waren nicht von der Hand zu weisen und in diesem Moment vor allem nicht aus der Hand zu legen.

----

Anstatt zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückzukehren, erklomm Gibbs die Stufen zur nächsten Etage und ging ins MTAC, wo sich die Direktorin um diese Zeit gewöhnlich aufhielt. Nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte, ging er zur vordersten Sitzreihe und setzte sich leise neben sie. Sie trug ihre Brille, hatte eine aufgeschlagene Akte auf dem Schoß liegen und schaute abwechselnd von der Akte auf die Leinwand.

„Was ist los, Jethro?"

Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. _„Du weißt genau, wenn ich was von Dir will. Dir kann ich nichts vormachen"_, dachte er und nahm den verlockenden Duft des Kaffees wahr, der neben ihr stand, _"und hast immer das, was ich brauche."_

„Du warst vorhin im Labor. Ist Dir an dem Forensiker etwas aufgefallen?"

Überrascht von der Frage schaute sie von ihren Papieren auf und Gibbs an. Es schien so, als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte. Trotzdem log sie ihn an: „Nein. Ich war aber auch nicht lange dort, schließlich wollte ich nur Ziva ihr Essen bringen."

Durchdringend schaute Gibbs ihr in die Augen. „Jenny, ich frage Dich als ehemalige Agentin nicht als Direktorin. Was ist Dir aufgefallen?"

„Nichts, Jethro", erwiderte sie leicht gereizt. „Ich habe selten persönlich mit den Forensikern zu tun. Das solltest Du wissen, deshalb kann ich Dir nicht weiterhelfen. Mir ist hauptsächlich aufgefallen, dass er sich an die Kleiderordnung hält und kein Goth ist. Ansonsten schien er schon zu wissen, was er macht." Nachdem sie geendet hatte, wandte sie sich wieder der Akte zu und schaute zwischendurch auf die Leinwand. Das Gespräch war für sie beendet.

Erstaunt über ihre merkwürdige Reaktion stand Gibbs langsam auf und schaute sie an, aber sie schaute nicht hoch sondern arbeitete stur weiter. Mit einem weiteren Blick, diesmal auf den Kaffeebecher neben ihr, machte er sich auf den Weg.

----

Währenddessen betrat McGee das Labor. Wieder drehten sich die zwei Arbeitenden um. Während er auf Ziva und den Forensiker zuging, erklärte er ihr auf den Karton deutend, warum er im Labor war. Dann wendete er sich Herold zu: „Guten Tag. Ich bin Special-Agent Timothy McGee."

„James Herold." Nach der kurzen Vorstellung machte er sich, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wieder an die Arbeit.

Anstatt es ihm gleichzutun, schaute Ziva ihren Kollegen eindringlich an, als ob sie ihm mitteilen wollte, für sie mit auf den Fremden zu achten. So verstand zumindest McGee den Blick und nickte kaum merkbar. Welche Regel er befolgte, wusste er nicht, aber Gibbs Aufforderungen Folge zu leisten, war eine Grundvoraussetzung fürs Überleben in dessen Team.

----

Gibbs schloss die Tür zum MTAC hinter sich und war immer noch erstaunt über das Verhalten der Direktorin. Allerdings war ihm klar geworden, dass er seine Gedanken ordnen musste und begab sich in den Eingangsbereich. Dort wollte er sich erst einmal eine Denkhilfe gönnen. Seinem Gefühl zufolge passte etwas im Gesamtbild nicht.

"Einen schwarzen Kaffee, bitte. Groß", gab er seine Bestellung auf und legte das Geld schon auf den Tresen, woraufhin er kurze Zeit später einen Pappbecher gefüllt mit purem, schwarzen Gold erhielt.

Den Kaffee in der Hand ging er zielstrebig zurück zum Fahrstuhl, denn beim Bezahlen war er auf einen Gedanken gekommen, den er zuvor nicht bemerkt oder nicht genügend Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

----

Ihre Gürtelschnalle lag fest und sicher in Abbys Hand. Mittlerweile war sie nah an den Entführer herangekommen schlug mit ihrer schweren Gürtelschnalle hinterrücks auf ihn ein.


	8. Chapter 8

Hier also ein neuer Teil. Es tut mir Leid, dass Ihr, meine treuen fünf oder sechs Leser ;o), so lange habt warten müssen. Aber nach der Überwindung einer Schreibblockade bin ich wieder voll da und werde wieder fleißig schreiben. Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über Eure Meinungen freuen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS.

* * *

**8. **

Rechtzeitig bemerkte er Abbys nahenden Angriff, konnte sich aber nicht mehr vollends aus der Schlaglinie bringen. Mit seinem Oberkörper drehte sich der Entführer weg, trotzdem erwischte Abby noch seine Schulter. Allerdings war es keine schwere Verletzung, sondern eher ein Kratzer. Deshalb richtete er sich schnell wieder auf, während sie zum zweiten Schlag ausholte und wieder auf den Kopf zielte, doch der Entführer war jetzt vorbereitet und konnte auch diesem Schlag fast ganz entgehen, weswegen sie nur seinen Arm traf.

„Nach allem, was ich für Dich aufs Spiel gesetzt habe!", brüllte er sie an.

„Wolltest Du dich als mein Retter aufspielen oder was?", erwiderte Abby wütend. „Durch das bisschen Lösen des Knebels hätte ich nicht entkommen können! Du glaubst auch alles, was ich Dir sage! Trottel!"

Durch ihre Reaktion wurde er noch wütender, hatte er doch wirklich viel für sie getan. Sein Bruder hatte ihm vertraut, aber er war schon verknallt ihn sie, seit er sie beobachtet hatte. Er war Zeuge ihrer Einkaufsgewohnheiten, ihres Tanzstils und ihres Arbeitweges geworden. Nahezu täglich hatte er sie während der letzten Zeit verfolgt. Sogar hier im Versteck, wo sein Bruder es jederzeit hätte entdecken können, hatte er noch viel getan, was er nicht hätte tun sollen. Und nun dankte sie ihm all das, indem sie auf ihn einschlug und ihn beschimpfte.

Während er so nachdachte, war er einen Moment unachtsam geworden und sie traf ihn am Kopf. Schmerzen zuckten durch seinen ganzen Körper.

„Du Miststück!", beschimpfte er sie und ging auf sie zu.

Abby dagegen wusste sich zu helfen, duckte sich rechts an ihm vorbei und lief auf die Tür zu. Durch die Schmerzen abgelenkt, konnte er ihr nicht so schnell folgen, wie er es gerne getan hätte. So erreichte sie die Tür, die er glücklicherweise offen gelassen hatte, und verließ ihr Gefängnis, um danach die Tür ins Schloss zu werfen. Noch einmal hatte sie Glück und keiner der anderen Entführer befand sich in dem Raum. Um sich erst einmal vor dem einen Entführer zu schützen, verbarrikadierte sie die Tür zu ihrem ehemaligen Verlies.

Mittlerweile war auch er an der Tür angelangt und versuchte erfolglos, sie zu öffnen. Wüste Beschimpfungen brüllend, schlug er von innen mit den Fäusten an die Tür.

---

Gibbs war im Büro angelangt. Schnellen Schrittes ging er wieder Richtung MTAC, betrat den Raum und stellte sich vor die Direktorin.

„Woher kennst Du ihn?", fragte er sie ohne Umschweife.

„Jethro, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für Deine komischen Fragen."

Wegen ihres Kommentars richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, versperrte ihr die Sicht auf die Bildschirme und starrte sie unentwegt an. Sein Verhalten überraschte. Hatte er tatsächlich etwas bemerkt? Ihre Brille, die sie zum Lesen brauchte, nahm sie ab und schaute ihn an, bevor sie zu sprechen begann. „Worauf willst Du hinaus?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Du kennst ihn und mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass er etwas mit Abbys Entführung zu tun hat. Also sag mir, was Du über ihn weißt."

„Dein Gefühl kann sich auch mal täuschen."

Noch immer redete sie sich heraus, was ihn noch wütender machte, so sehr, dass er sich zusammen reißen musste, um nichts Falsches zu sagen. Stattdessen schlug er mit Kraft auf eine Armlehne, um sich abzureagieren. Überrascht zuckte die Direktorin zusammen. Gibbs Methoden waren hart und manchmal unbequem, aber selten wendete er sie an seinen Mitarbeitern an. Dass er sie bei ihr, seiner Vorgesetzten, benutzen würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Sag mir die Wahrheit, Jenny."

„Lass uns in mein Büro gehen, hier ist nicht der richtige Ort", sagte sie ruhig und bestimmt, sammelte ihre Unterlagen zusammen, stand auf und ging voraus.

Gibbs folgte ihr kommentarlos. Auf dem Weg klingelte sein Handy.

----

Zeitgleich brüteten Tony und Ducky weiter über die alten Fälle, obwohl sich mittlerweile in beiden ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit ausbreitete und ihre Motivation davon wich.

Die spürbare Stille im Raum wurde durch das Klingeln von Tonys Handy durchbrochen. „DiNozzo", meldete er sich. Danach schwieg er und hörte nur zu.

Ducky hob seinen Blick und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Ich klär das", waren Tonys letzte Worte, bevor er die Verbindung trennte, um direkt danach einen Anruf zu tätigen. „Boss, wir haben den Veranstalter aufgetrieben. Er wird hergebracht", begann er kurz und bündig. Danach lauschte er Gibbs Worten, um darauf wieder selbst zu reden. „Mach ich." Sein Handy legte er dann zur Seite.

Den erwartungsvollen Blick des Pathologen versuchte er zu ignorieren, um die ihm übertragene Arbeit gut zu machen, schaute dann aber doch zu ihm hin. „Ich werde mit ihm sprechen."

„Gut."

----

Ohne zu wissen, wo sie war, rannte Abby blindlings durch das Gebäude auf der Suche nach dem Ausgang. Den Entführer hatte sie hinter sich gelassen und dachte nicht mehr an ihn. Rauskommen war der einzige Gedanke, zu dem sie fähig war.

Wie gern hätte Abby in diesem Moment eine telepathische Verbindung zu Gibbs gehabt, einfach schnippen und ihm per Gedanken ihren Aufenthaltsort übermitteln, war aber nicht möglich, auch wenn sie es sich gerne einredete, dass sie eine besondere Verbindung hatten.

----

Während Gibbs noch mit Tony sprach, betrat er mit der Direktorin ihr Vorzimmer.

„Cynthia, ich möchte nicht gestört werden. Machen Sie doch Mittag", erklärte Jenny ihrer Assistentin.

„Möchten Sie vorher noch Kaffee oder Tee?"

„Nein, danke. Das wär's."

Noch während Gibbs das Büro betrat, stand die Assistentin auf und verließ den Raum. Während er die Tür hinter sich schloss, begann Jen in einem ruhigen Ton mit ihm zu sprechen: „Setz Dich, Jethro."

„Nein, Jenny, ich stehe lieber. Was weißt Du über diesen Kerl?"

Während sich die Direktorin hinter ihren Schreibtisch setzte, begann sie von ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit dem Forensiker zu erzählen. „Ich habe ihn bei einem Feldeinsatz vor einigen Jahren kennen gelernt. Damals hatte er die Beweise verfälscht, die ein Drogenkartell überführen sollten. Er stand auf deren Gehaltslisten. Das Kartell wurde mit seiner Hilfe dann doch zerschlagen, denn er hat sie aufliegen lassen. Im Gegenzug dafür verzichtete der NCIS auf eine Untersuchung der Angelegenheit. Er wurde nur entlassen. Wegen Abby habe ich nichts gesagt. Es ist wichtiger, ihr zu helfen anstatt auf alten Zwischenfällen herumzureiten."

„Trotzdem missfällt mir etwas an dem Kerl. Er ist nicht koscher und ich denke nicht, dass es etwas mit dem Fall von damals zu tun hat. Irgendetwas passt nicht ins Bild und ich weiß nicht was."

„Ich versuche mal, etwas über seinen Werdegang seit dem Zwischenfall herauszufinden. Ich werde Dich dann darüber informieren", versprach die Direktorin, um das Gespräch zu einem Abschluss zu bringen.

Langsam erhob sich Gibbs von seinem Platz und schaute sie ein letztes Mal prüfend an. Wodurch er zum Schluss kam, dass sie ihm tatsächlich alles erzählt hatte, was sie wusste. Dann verließ er ihr Büro.

----

Der Veranstalter der Party, auf dessen Parkplatz Abby zuletzt gesehen wurde, trat aus dem Fahrstuhl und wurde von Tony in Empfang genommen, der über die Anwesenheit bereits informiert war.

„Mr Zuckermann, ich bin Special-Agent DiNozzo. Ich habe ein paar Fragen an Sie", begann Tony das Gespräch, woraufhin ihn der Veranstalter nur schräg anschaute.

„Ich war nie bei der Army oder so, ich habe nichts getan."

„Es geht auch nicht darum, was sie getan sondern was sie gesehen haben"

„Mir wurde nur gesagt, dass ich hier herkommen soll, ohne zu sagen worum es geht. Das habe ich getan und jetzt wollen sie mich verhören?"

Mit Engelsgeduld, die seinem Wesen eigentlich widersprach, erklärte Tony ihm allgemein den Grund, ohne jedoch auf Details einzugehen. „Wenn Sie mir jetzt bitte folgen würden", endete er die Erklärung und ging voraus zu einen der Verhörräume. Widerwillig folgte ihm der Veranstalter und setze sich, nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatten, auf den ihm angebotenen Stuhl.

„Mr Zuckermann, ist Ihnen gestern etwas Ungewöhnliches bei Ihrer Party aufgefallen?"

„Nein, ich bin aber nur der Veranstalter und vor Ort so gut wie gar nicht anzutreffen. Gestern war ich auch nur für 'ne knappe Stunde da. Was hätte mir da auffallen sollen?"

Wieder versuchte Tony seine Geduld zu bewahren und versuchte es noch einmal. „Haben Ihre Türsteher nichts Verdächtiges gemeldet?"

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was bei uns an einem normalen Abend los ist? Mein Handy würde nicht stillstehen, wenn mir jeder Zwischenfall mitgeteilt würde."

Gerade dachte Tony über eine andere Taktik nach, wie er sein Gegenüber zum Reden bringen konnte, als Gibbs stürmisch den Raum betrat, der die letzten Gesprächsteile mitgehört hatte. Zügig schritt er auf den Tisch zu und schlug mit der Faust darauf. „Jetzt hören Sie mir zu. Eine Kollegin ist gestern, nachdem sie Ihre Party verlassen hat, entführt worden, und zwar kurze Zeit später. Wir wissen nicht, ob Sie was damit zu tun haben oder nicht, aber wenn Sie nicht sofort mit uns kooperieren, werden wir Sie so lange hier behalten bis wir einen brauchbaren Hinweis haben. Ansonsten haben wir genug Argumente, die gegen Sie sprechen." Die letzten Worte brüllte er schon fast.

Wieder hatte seine Stimme durchschlagenden Erfolg.

----

Ziva beobachtete den Forensiker genau, auch sie bemerkte immer mehr Ungewöhnliches, worauf sie sich allerdings keinen Reim machen konnte. Seine Vorgehensweise war mit der von Abby nicht zu vergleichen, war sie doch immer bei der Sache, selbst wenn sie noch so abgelenkt schien. Er dagegen nahm mittlerweile jede Möglichkeit war, um sich abzulenken, ob es Absicht war oder nicht, konnte sie nicht sagen. Außerdem arbeitete er nun auch wesentlich langsamer als zu Beginn und bisher lagen noch keine Ergebnisse vor. Allerdings musste sie ihm zugestehen, dass Abby ein Genie auf dem Gebiet der Forensik war und wahrscheinlich niemand an ihr Können heranreichte.

McGee, der schon eine Weile ein Überwachungsband nach dem anderen sichtete, warf zwischendurch immer wieder unauffällig einen Blick nach hinten zu Ziva, die seiner Meinung nach aber keine Zeichen sendete. Ansonsten konzentrierte er sich auf die Bänder, die sich immer mehr dem Entführungszeitpunkt annäherten, und achtete nun noch genauer auf die Fahrzeuge und die Menschen. Abby war auf keinem Bild zu sehen, sie musste im toten Winkel gestanden haben, denn zeitlich passte es mittlerweile auf ihr letztes Telefonat. Plötzlich wurde ein schwarzer Lieferwagen sichtbar, dessen Kennzeichen schwer auszumachen war. Sofort notierte er sich die Uhrzeit des Bandes, um es später genauer überprüfen zu können, schaute dann aber weiter und sah kurz darauf, wie der Lieferwagen den Parkplatz wieder verließ. Ein oder zwei Minuten später sah er sich selbst auf den Parkplatz fahren. Zwischenzeitig war weder ein Fahrzeug auf den Parkplatz gefahren noch hatte ihn eines verlassen. Irgendwie war der Lieferwagen involviert, nur wie. Sofort spulte er das Band zurück und schaute sich die Aufnahme noch einmal an. Genau an der Stelle, als das Kennzeichen am deutlichsten war, stoppte er es, um mit Hilfe des PCs das Bild zu zoomen und so zu bearbeiten, dass ein brauchbares Bild des Kennzeichens entstehen würde.

Am Tisch hinter ihm bemerkte Ziva, dass er etwas entdeckt hatte und schaute auf den Bildschirm genau wie James, der etwas zu interessiert war für ihren Geschmack. Daher beobachtete sie eher ihn als den Bildschirm. Je schärfer McGee das Bild machte desto unruhiger wurde er. Kurze Zeit später legte er sein Arbeitsutensil, das er hielt, während McGees Arbeit beobachtete, ab. „Ich brauche eine kurze Pause. In fünf Minuten bin ich zurück", entschuldigte er sich.

Sofort war Ziva alarmiert. „Suchst Du etwas? Toilette, Cafeteria? Ich zeig Dir gerne den Weg", bot sie sich an.

„Nein danke, ich komm schon klar."

„Ach, lass uns zusammen Pause machen, alleine schaffe ich eh nichts. Schließlich bin ich Ermittlerin und nicht Forensikerin", antwortete sie mit einem gespielten Lachen auf den Lippen. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe und die würde sie nicht vernachlässigen.

„Wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht, möchte ich doch lieber alleine sein. Ich werde wohl eh rausgehen, denn ich lechze gerade zu nach einer Zigarette."

„Frische Luft fände ich auch gut. Dieser Büromief nervt auf Dauer."

„Ziva, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte gerne ein paar Minuten für mich."

Schulterzuckend gab sie nach und begann gleichzeitig zu sprechen. „Na gut, aber darf ich noch mit Dir Fahrstuhl fahren."

Während er auf die Tür zuging, nickte er und sie folgte ihm.

McGee, der die ganze Szene belauscht hatte, gab sie ein lautloses Zeichen, das er sofort verstand. Die Bildverbesserung im Auge behaltend, rief er Gibbs an.

----

Als sein Handy klingelte, war Gibbs noch immer im Verhörraum und hörte dem Partyveranstalter zu. Widerwillig hatte dieser alles gestanden, obwohl es für ihn Konsequenzen haben würde, doch der Appell an ihn hatte etwas erreicht.

Ein Blick auf sein Handy verriet ihm, wer es war. Die Regel, dass man ihn während eines Verhörs nicht stören sollte, war wieder gebrochen worden. Die Nachricht musste wichtig sein, sonst würde niemand aus seinem Team es wagen, ihn jetzt anzurufen. Besonders McGee, der anrief, hatte an dem Tag schon mehr als einmal Fehler gemacht, noch einmal würde er es nicht wagen.

„Ja", meldete er sich wirsch.

„Boss, Ziva hat mit Herold das Labor verlassen. Er macht Pause, wollte sie aber partout nicht dabei haben. Sie folgt ihm trotzdem. Das soll ich Dir von ihr mitteilen, außerdem hat er wohl irgendwie Dreck am Stecken, wenn ich das richtig interpretiere."

„Wo sind sie jetzt?"

„Sie müssten mittlerweile im Fahrstuhl sein. Ich habe außerdem einen ..."

Noch während McGee sprach hatte Gibbs die Verbindung beendet, warf Tony einen Blick zu, verließ den Verhörraum und ging zügig zum Fahrstuhl, er rannte schon fast, um ihn zu erreichen. Gerade als er vor dessen Tür stand, öffnete sich diese und Ziva stand zusammen mit James vor ihm. Bevor er den Fahrstuhl betrat, begann sie zu sprechen: „Ich mach jetzt Pause, Gibbs."

Von ihrer Antwort überrascht, nickte er ihr zu und ließ sie gehen, nicht ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, was das ganze bedeutete. Dann betrat er den Fahrstuhl und die Türen schlossen sich wieder.

----

Ein eisiges Schweigen herrschte zwischen den beiden, als Gibbs zu reden begann. „Sie machen auch Pause?"

„Ja, mein Kopf braucht fünf Minuten Ruhe."

„Trinken Sie doch mit mir eine Tasse Kaffee in der Lobby."

„Vielen Dank, aber ich brauche wirklich Ruhe und möchte eine rauchen. Das ist OK für Sie?"

„Natürlich, aber wir brauchen wirklich bald Ergebnisse. Wenn Sie sich also beeilen, wäre das sehr nett."

Als sich die Türen wieder im Erdgeschoss öffneten, gingen beide in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Gibbs zum Kaffeestand, der einige Meter vom Fahrstuhl entfernt war, und Herold zur Außentür.

----

Endlich hatte Abby den Ausgang gefunden, nur um festzustellen, dass sie sich mitten in einem Wald befand. Sie wusste weder wo die nächste Straße war noch wo sie überhaupt war, darum sah sie ihre einzige Chance darin, sich erst einmal im Wald zu verstecken und dann einen Ausweg zu suchen. Ihr Gefängnis wollte sie, so gut es in der Nacht ging, weit hinter sich lassen.


	9. Chapter 9

Es tut mir Leid, dass dieses Kapitel so lange gebraucht hat, aber irgendwie kam ich nicht zum Ende. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass Ihr weiter lesen werdet und wünsche Euch dabei weiterhin viel Spaß. Reviews sind erwünscht. )

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS.

* * *

**9.**

Schutzsuchend bahnte sich Abby ihren Weg durch Gestrüpp und Geäst, dabei setzte sie hastig aber dennoch vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen.

----

Langsam und schleppend erzählte Zuckermann Tony, was am Abend und in der Nacht zuvor tatsächlich geschehen war, denn er wollte unter keinen Umständen noch einmal auf Gibbs treffen. Seinen Aussagen zufolge war er von einem Dealer bezahlt worden, damit er seine Augen verschließt und dieser auf der Goth-Party ungestört dealen konnte, wodurch er sich eines Verbrechens schuldig gemacht hatte. Aus diesem Grund wollte er nicht von vornherein sagen, was Sache ist. Nachdem er jedoch begonnen hatte und wusste, dass er nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, wurde er gesprächiger und erzählte einiges, was aber für Abbys Verschwinden nicht weiter von Belang war, da es sich nicht auf die gestrige Nacht sondern auf seine Partys im allgemeinen bezog. Eindeutig feststellen konnte Tony nur, dass Drogen im Spiel gewesen waren. Den Bezug zu Abby konnte er noch nicht herstellen, weswegen er den Veranstalter weiter ausfragte.

Währenddessen war Ducky im Raum nebenan und beobachtete das Gespräch zwischen Tony und dem Veranstalter. Erstaunt über die Erkenntnisse versuchte auch er, einen Zusammenhang herzustellen, was ihm schwerlich möglich war, denn Abby hatte außer bei ihrer Arbeit keinen Kontakt mit Drogen. Ihre Droge war einzig und allein Caff Pow, was er bis heute nicht verstand, denn gerade sie als Forensikerin musste doch wissen, was da alles Ungesundes drin war. Nun hatte aber jeder ein Recht auf seine Laster und so sagte er nichts. Stattdessen hatte er sogar mehrfach in der Vergangenheit ihr Laster unterstützt, weil sie unter Koffein besser arbeitete.

----

Natürlich war Gibbs Verlangen nach Kaffee nur vorgetäuscht, denn schon während er auf den Kaffeestand zuging wurde er immer langsamer und drehte sich regelmäßig um, teilweise wurde er dabei von Herold erwischt, der ebenfalls über die Schulter lugte und wesentlich schneller lief als zuvor, wodurch er schon fast die Ausgangstür erreicht hatte.

Scheinbar war der richtige Moment, sich umzudrehen und ihn zu verfolgen, für Gibbs gekommen und die Assistentin der Direktorin, Cythia, kam ihm in dem Moment mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand entgegen. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich benötige Ihren Kaffee, Cynthia", sprach er sie an und griff schon während er sprach wie selbstverständlich nach ihrem Becher, den sie, obwohl ahnungslos war, ihm gab. Sein Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete, konnte ein Grund dafür gewesen sein. „Danke."

----

Zur gleichen Zeit konnte McGee das Kennzeichen endlich vollständig entziffern und ließ es durch die Datenbank laufen. Es dauerte einige Minuten bevor der Computer ein Ergebnis auswarf. Der Name des Halters, auf den der Lieferwagen zugelassen war, schockierte ihn im ersten Augenblick, doch schon einen Augenblick später wählte er die Gibbs Nummer.

----

Mit seinem Alibi, dem Kaffee, in der Hand drehte er sich um und folgte dem Forensiker, währenddessen klingelte sein Handy. Ein Blick auf das Display sagte ihm, dass McGee am anderen Ende der Leitung war. „Ja?"

„Boss, ich habe den Halter. Es ist James Herold, der Foren...", sagte er ohne Umschweife, bevor das Gespräch abrupt beendet wurde.

Den jetzt unnötigen Kaffeebecher warf er weg, da er nun einen offiziellen Grund hatte, Herold zu verfolgen. Durch die soeben erhaltene Information stand dieser unter dringendem Tatverdacht, deshalb rannte er hinter ihm her. Wenn er etwas mit Abbys Entführung zu tun hatte, würde er ihn zum Reden bringen. Gerade in diesem Augenblick drehte Herold sich um und sah Gibbs auf sich zukommen. Seine Schlussfolgerung war eindeutig, denn auch er rannte nun anstatt zügig zu gehen, wie er es zuvor getan hatte.

----

Sofort, nachdem das Gespräch beendet war, wählte McGee noch eine Nummer, und zwar Zivas.

„Hier ist McGee. Du hattest Recht, mit dem Kerl stimmt etwas nicht. Er ist der Halter des Lieferwagens, dessen Nummernschild ich vorhin herangezoomt habe."

Den Worten seiner Kollegin zuhörend, druckte er das Bild aus sowie das Ergebnis der Datenbank, die Herold trotz allem eine blütenweiße Weste bezeugte. Nach einigen Sekunden ergriff er wieder das Wort. „Ja, Gibbs weiß Bescheid. Wir treffen uns im Erdgeschoss, falls er Unterstützung braucht."

Nun legte er auf, nahm die Ausdrucke und rannte zum Fahrstuhl. Während er lief, rief er noch Ducky an. Auch ihn informierte er über den Forensiker und bat ihn darum, die Informationen an Tony weiterzuleiten.

----

Tony hatte das Verhör gerade beendet und war dabei, den Zeugen zu entlassen, als sein Handy klingelte. Mit einem Handzeichen zeigte er, dass sich Zuckermann wieder setzen sollte. Erst dann nahm er das Gespräch an.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war Ducky, der Tonys Verhör im angrenzenden Raum verfolgt hatte. Wie er gebeten worden war, leitete er die Information über Herold an Tony weiter, der daraufhin Zuckermann aufforderte, sich bis zu seiner Rückkehr nicht von der Stelle zu bewegen. Dieser nickte nur stumm in sein Schicksal ergeben.

Dann verließ Tony zügig den Raum, vor dessen Tür der Pathologe ihn schon erwartete. Zusammen liefen sie ins Büro, wo kein einziger Arbeitsplatz besetzt war. McGee war im Labor, Ziva und Gibbs waren ohne bekanntes Ziel unterwegs. Alle waren auf der Suche nach Abby, denn die Strafe, wenn sie nicht lebend wieder gefunden würde, konnte er sich bildlich ausmalen.

Schnell zückte Tony sein Handy, drückte auf die Schnellwahltaste mit Zivas Nummer und lauschte dem Freizeichen bis sie das Gespräch annahm.

„Ja?", hörte er sie am anderen Ende fragen.

„Ziva, wo bist Du?"

„Ich bin auf dem Weg ins Erdgeschoss. Herold ist ein Verdächtiger und Gibbs ist an ihm dran."

„OK, ich komme auch runter."

Umgehend legte er auf und informierte Ducky über sein Ziel und die Aufenthaltsorte der Kollegen, während er seine Waffe aus der Schreibtischschublade holte. Dann rannte er zur Treppe, denn der Fahrstuhl befand sich in den oberen Etagen, zu Fuß würde er das Erdgeschoss schneller erreichen.

----

Nachdem Tony weg war, machte sich Ducky noch einmal über die auf den verschiedenen Schreibtischen verstreuten Akten her, um zu vergleichen, welche Fälle mit den ihm bekannten Fakten zusammen passten, wobei er das von Tony geführte Verhör noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, ebenso seine Gedanken. In diesem Zusammenhang hatte er schlagartig einen Gedanken im Kopf, dem er zuvor keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte, ihre Arbeit als Forensikerin. Häufig war sie bei ihrer Arbeit mit Drogen sowie den entsprechenden Fällen beschäftigt und hatte auch schon mehrfach zur Lösung dieser Fälle beigetragen.

Erschrocken von seiner beengten Sichtweise ließ er die Akte, die er gerade zur Hand genommen hatte fallen, und ging im Geiste noch mal die von ihm gesichteten Fälle nach Drogen und ähnlichem durch, wobei besonders einer hängen blieb. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung nahm er den Stapel, in der er den Fall vermutete, zur Hand und durchblätterte die einzelnen Akten. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit fand er den gesuchten Fall, das fehlende Puzzle-Stück. Darin ging es um illegales Dealen.

Vor sich breitete er die Akte aus, um noch einmal die Daten zu überfliegen, wodurch sich seine Vermutung bestätigte. Abby hatte bei diesem Fall die forensischen Untersuchungen durchgeführt und sogar vor Gericht ausgesagt hatte. Durch ihre Mithilfe konnte einer der Täter verurteilt werden, der immer noch seine Strafe im Gefängnis verbüßte. Seite für Seite las er den Fall noch einmal durch.

----

Als Ziva aus dem Fahrstuhl trat, schloss sich gerade die Tür zum Treppenhaus hinter Tony. Beide trafen im Foyer rennend aufeinander und verständigten sich, ohne viele Worte zu benutzen. Gemeinsam rannten sie dem Ausgang entgegen.

Mit McGees Beschreibung des Lieferwagens sowie dessen Kennzeichen traten sie nach draußen, um eben diesen zu suchen. Ausnahmsweise hatten sie Glück, denn auf dem Parkplatz waren überwiegend Mittelklassewagen zu finden, Lieferwagen gab es insgesamt nur ein paar, von denen weniger als die Hälfte schwarz waren.

Sich die schwarzen Lieferwagen aufteilend gingen beide weiter auf den Parkplatz zu, trennten sich jedoch kurz darauf, um den passenden Lieferwagen zu finden. Während Ziva nach links suchte, lief Tony die rechte Seite des Parkplatzes.

----

Abby hoffte, genug Weg zwischen sich und ihre Entführer gebracht zu haben. Weiter konnte sie nicht gehen, ihre Kräfte hatten sie verlassen, genauso wie der Mut, die Entschlossenheit und das Adrenalin. Sie hatte nur noch die Möglichkeit, sich zu verstecken. Das tat sie auch hinter den Wurzeln eines umgekippten Baums mit der Hoffnung, dass irgendjemand sie finden würde. 


End file.
